Kunoichi
by Charles Henri
Summary: Sakura Haruno, dix ans, connaît déjà la vie qu'elle mènera : elle suivra les cours de l'Ecole Civile de Konoha, épousera un quelconque marchand et héritera de la boutique familiale. Jusqu'au jour où un événement inattendu la ramène sur les bancs de l'Académie Ninja et sur la voie des shinobi... Attention, strong!Sakura à venir !
1. Ch 1 partie 1 : Une matinée mémorable

Il y a un type de fanfictions dont je ne me lasse pas : les power-up. Vous savez, ces fictions où un personnage pas très puissant et un peu ignoré par l'auteur révèle tout son potentiel ? Voilà, ces fictions- _là_. Alors imaginez mon désarroi quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait quasiment aucun power-up français dans mon fandom préféré ! Pire encore, _aucun_ , zéro, nada sur LE personnage sous-exploité du manga, j'ai nommé Sakura.

Suivant l'adage bien connu qui veut que "Si tu as envie de lire quelque chose, écris-le toi-même", j'ai donc décidé de me lancer dans un powerful!Sakura.

Cette fiction sera centrée sur **l'amitié, l'aventure** et **la politique**. Mon but est de **compléter les trous laissés par Kishimoto** et de faire un monde beaucoup plus complet et scientifique que dans le manga.

 **Pour ce qui est des pairings** , j'ignore s'il y en aura et ce ne sera de toute façon pas avant un bout de temps. Que voulez-vous, quand votre personnage principal a dix ans au début du récit, les relations amoureuses deviennent une préoccupation secondaire.

A ceux et celles qui me suivent sur mes quelques autres projets : je n'abandonne pas **LCI**!

Un grand merci à mes bêtas **Cookinette** et **Cyanarc-en-ciel** qui n'ont pas été rebutée par la longueur de ce premier chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« _En dépit de l'abondance des mythes et légendes les prenant pour sujets, les shinobi ne forment qu'une catégorie ultra-minoritaire de la population. On sait en définitive fort peu de choses sur ces mystérieux mercenaires : sont-ils de simples humains ? Comment sont-ils entraînés ? Parviennent-ils réellement à accomplir les exploits surhumains qu'on leur attribue ?  
L'intellectuel en quête de réponses se tournera naturellement vers les Villages Cachés, sans nul doute les zones où la concentration de shinobi est la plus élevée. Mais son périple ne s'arrêtera pas là, car la culture shinobi est étroitement liée au secret et ses membres ne parlent pas volontiers à ceux qu'ils qualifient de _civils _…_ » - Chiteki Minkan, _Les shinobi : un univers de secrets._

* * *

Tout commença dans le sang et les larmes.  
Plus précisément, tout commença dans les larmes paniquées de Haruno Sakura, dix ans, et dans le sang qui, un matin, tacha ses draps blancs.

« MAMAN ! »

* * *

 _3 Juin, an 1049 du Grand Calendrier, an 69 pKo_

\- Ce sont les premières règles de votre fille ? demanda la médecin qui les avait reçues. Dix ans, c'est tôt pour ce genre de choses.

\- ça ne me surprend pas, je les ai eues au même âge, répondit Mebuki Haruno.

Sakura agrippait la main de sa mère comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand Mebuki avait pénétré dans sa chambre à toute vitesse, une paire de ciseaux à ongles dans une main et encore en chemise de nuit, Sakura avait fondu en larmes en indiquant la tache qui souillait son matelas. Elle s'attendait à ce que sa mère panique elle aussi ; à ce qu'elle hurle à un voisin d'appeler un docteur ; peut-être même à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse.  
Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à ce que Mebuki pousse un soupir de soulagement, dépose les ciseaux en haut de l'armoire et lance à son mari affolé de retourner au lit.  
A présent, munie d'une culotte rembourrée et d'une connaissance toute neuve des choses de la vie (« Mais Papa m'a dit que j'étais née dans une fleur de cerisier ! – Pas exactement, ma chérie. – Alors je ne vais pas mourir d'une hémorragie interne ? – Non, et je croyais t'avoir interdit de lire les manuels médicaux de la bibliothèque »), Sakura écoutait avec angoisse la discussion entre les deux femmes. Elle serrait si fort les poings qu'elle était certaine que la marque de ses ongles resterait imprimée en permanence dans ses paumes.

Elle avait tellement mal. Est-ce que c'était normal d'avoir aussi mal ? Sa mère n'avait jamais eu l'air d'avoir mal.

A cet instant précis, la coquette Sakura aurait sacrifié un bras pour devenir un garçon.

\- Avez-vous également souffert de douleurs ? demandait la médecin en prenant des notes.

\- Non, jamais. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive.

Sakura sentit sa panique monter d'un cran supplémentaire. L'excès d'adrénaline la rendait nauséeuse.

Sakura Haruno, dix ans et presque toutes ses dents (si on oubliait les deux dents de lait qu'elle avait perdues le mois dernier), n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des problèmes. Elle menait une vie tranquille avec ses parents adorés, allait à l'école, avait de bonnes notes et aidait au magasin dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se faisait un peu chahuter par ses camarades de classe, mais bon, ce n'était pas si grave (tentait-elle de se convaincre en s'endormant le soir).

Et surtout, Sakura Haruno avait une confiance absolue en cette créature puissante et mystérieuse qu'était l' _adulte._

La femme se leva.

\- Sakura-chan, il va falloir que tu viennes t'allonger sur cette banquette. Je vais t'examiner et si tu as toujours mal, je te donnerai des anti-douleurs.

Sakura s'effondra presque de soulagement. Elle était la petite fille idéale, polie et bien élevée, et c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait depuis une demi-heure d'exiger des comprimés. Ça n'empêchait pas son for intérieur de protester à grand cri contre les adultes qui discutaient tranquillement pendant que les enfants essayaient de comprendre _pourquoi_ ils avaient l'impression qu'on leur arrachait le système reproductif avec une pince chauffée au rouge.

Mais elle prit sur elle et alla s'allonger sur la banquette blanche en se mordant les lèvres.

Lorsque la médecin s'approcha, Sakura sentit sa respiration devenir hachée. La femme sentait le café et l'alcool désinfectant ; ses mains, quand elle les posa sous le nombril de la fillette, étaient si blanches qu'on voyait les veines au travers.

Quand elle commença à palper, son for intérieur lâcha une bordée d'injures.

 _Mal mal mal mal mal !_

\- Sakura, mon ange, ça va ? demanda Mebuki.

 _Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien pourquoi est-ce que ça fait aussi mal qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire Maman j'ai mal dis-lui d'arrêter_

La femme ôta ses mains. Sakura sentit un soupir de soulagement lui échapper.

\- Tu peux redescendre. Mebuki-san, je vais vous demander de patienter ici, un collègue va venir vous voir.

\- Combien de temps devons-nous attendre ? Sakura doit aller à l'école à huit heures.

Sakura elle-même avait complètement oublié l'école. Là, maintenant, allongée sur une banquette d'hôpital avec du sang qui lui sortait du corps, les cours de géographie d'Edobi-sensei lui paraissaient très lointains.

\- Donnez-moi le nom de l'école, l'hôpital justifiera l'absence de votre fille. Il vaut mieux qu'elle n'aille pas en cours aujourd'hui.

 _Enfin un peu de bon sens,_ ronchonna son for intérieur.

\- Elle est scolarisée à l'Ecole Civile du quartier Est, dit Mebuki.

\- Je vais les contacter. Sakura-chan, croque ces comprimés. Tu vas avoir la tête légère pendant quelques heures, c'est normal. Ça t'évitera d'avoir trop mal.

Sakura regarda les cachets avec une ferveur presque religieuse. Elle venait de les avaler quand une idée terrifiante lui vint.

\- Madame ? Si ce sont mes règles qui font ça, est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais avoir ça _tous les mois_ ?

Ses camarades de classe trouvaient déjà qu'elle était trop faible, si en plus elle devait se plier en deux de douleur une fois par mois, elle n'oserait plus jamais aller à l'école !

\- On va essayer de trouver une solution, éluda la professionnelle avant de quitter la pièce.

Sakura était beaucoup de choses, mais stupide n'était pas l'une d'elles.

 _Ça veut dire oui, hein ?_

* * *

Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Hier soir, elle mangeait un peu d'aubergine farcie en racontant à ses parents ce qu'elle avait appris en cours de mathématiques ; aujourd'hui à l'aube, elle se réveillait avec du sang sur ses draps et l'impression qu'un pivert particulièrement insistant avait confondu ses ovaires avec un tronc d'arbre.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant, mère et fille attendaient avec angoisse l'arrivée d'un _quatrième_ médecin.

Il devrait y avoir des boutons pour ralentir le temps, décida Sakura. _Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Dieu, ma journée est parfaitement incompréhensible : pourriez-vous m'accorder une heure de pause pour que je REFLECHISSE aux événements INSENSES de la matinée ? Merci. Signé Sakura Haruno, fille de Mebuki, fille de Kaoru._

Hélas, les dieux dans leur toute-puissance avaient négligé les désirs des fillettes de dix ans. Sakura se contenta de se mordre la joue en serrant plus fort la main de sa mère.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut pour laisser entrer une femme dont la blouse blanche s'ornait d'un kanji rouge que Sakura n'avait jamais vu.

\- Je suis Ako Tachibana, médic-nin, lança-t-elle en guise d'introduction. C'est moi qui suis chargée du cas de votre fille.

 _Médic-nin ?_ Tout le monde dans le village connaissait les fameux médecins ninjas, bien sûr – ne serait-ce que parce que la _Princesse Tsunade_ en personne avait appartenu à leurs rangs – mais c'était la première fois que Sakura en voyait une en vrai.  
C'était, elle le comprit immédiatement, un privilège à double tranchant. Pour une patiente civile comme elle, avoir une médic-nin en face de soi n'était pas bon signe du tout.

Mebuki Haruno pensait de toute évidence la même chose.

\- Excusez-moi, Tachibana-san, demanda-t-elle avec un calme trompeur, mais pourquoi une médic-nin doit-elle s'occuper d'une civile ?

\- Excellente question. Croyez-moi, nous n'en faisons pas une habitude. Il se trouve juste que le… _cas_ de votre fille dépasse les compétences d'un simple médecin.

Malgré la douleur lancinante qui la tiraillait toujours, Sakura se raidit. Elle avait toujours eu une image un peu idyllique des mednins, c'est vrai, mais cette femme avait un ton méprisant qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. _Simple médecin ?_

 _Elle se croit meilleure que nous parce qu'elle est ninja,_ cracha Inner avec verve _. Elle se prend vraiment pas pour de la…_

 _Inner !_ s'exclama Sakura en rougissant. Son for intérieur avait raison, bien sûr, mais une demoiselle ne devait pas utiliser ce genre de langage. Ses enseignants le leur disaient _tout le temps_.

\- Pour l'instant, Haruno-san, je dois parler avec votre fille. Veuillez sortir.

\- Je peux entendre ce que vous avez à lui dire, protesta Mebuki. Je suis sa mère.

 _Bien dit, Maman !_

\- Le secret médical nous empêche de révéler des données confidentielles en présence d'un tiers. Votre fille vous dira tout ce qu'elle veut plus tard mais pour l'instant, je vous demande de sortir.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. La médic-nin traitait sa mère comme une enfant mal élevée !

\- Tu peux sortir, Maman. Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux, déclara-t-elle avec force en fixant cette… _médic-nin_.

Tachibana leva les yeux au ciel et Sakura retint une profonde envie de l'étrangler. Elle ne vit même pas sa mère quitter la pièce en lui jetant un dernier regard inquiet.

\- Bien, commença la médic-nin en ramenant une mèche prune derrière son oreille. Je suis navrée de te dire que d'après les vérifications qu'on a effectuées, ton système reproductif est malformé.

Sakura se figea. _Quoi ?_

\- Il faudra que tu passes quelques examens complémentaires pour en être sûre, mais je ne vois rien d'autre qui expliquerait une dysménorrhée marquée dès les premières règles. Tu souffres bien de crampes utérines ?

Sakura lui renvoya un regard perdu. _Malformée ?_

\- Tes douleurs, reprit la médic-nin avec agacement. Elles sont brutales, soudaines et fortes, ou diffuses et continues ?

\- Euh… Brutales, je crois.

\- Des crampes, alors. Bon, si tu étais kunoichi, on pourrait te soigner plus facilement. Comme tu es civile, ton corps ne supporterait pas une trop grande quantité d'énergie. Il va falloir y aller doucement. Ton dossier médical dit que tu as une constitution fragile et que tu es très vite fatiguée, c'est toujours le cas ?

\- Oui, admit Sakura en rougissant.

Très vite fatiguée, c'était un euphémisme. Même marcher jusqu'à l'école l'épuisait. Personne ne voulait la prendre dans son équipe pendant le cours de sport. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était particulièrement maigrichonne, juste… faible. C'était bizarre, cette faiblesse constante, mais son médecin traitant avait dit que c'était sûrement un problème génétique.

\- ça ne va pas faciliter les choses mais je vais faire avec. Haruno-san, vous pouvez revenir ! lança-t-elle en direction de la porte.

Mebuki se précipita vers sa fille.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

Sakura détourna le regard. Elle se sentait soudainement très fatiguée et, pour être honnête, un peu perdue. Hier soir, elle révisait le contrôle d'histoire sur la formation de Konoha ; aujourd'hui, on lui apprenait qu'elle était… _malformée._

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants ?

Sakura sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle _détestait_ être aussi faible. Elle détestait son corps toujours épuisé, ses _malformations_ – des malformations, par les dieux ! – et cette médecin prétentieuse qui était censée s'occuper d'elle.

 _Malformée_! Ce mot la dégoûtait, lui donnait l'impression d'être une sorte de monstre de foire. Comment une petite fille comme elle pouvait être _malformée_? Sa mère lui disait toujours qu'elle était jolie comme un cœur, avec sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux barbe à papa, et son père l'appelait _Princesse_ et lui achetait toujours les plus beaux yukata pour le festival du printemps. Ce n'était pas _juste_! Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses devaient se passer ! Elle ne pouvait déjà pas être ninja, et maintenant on lui disait qu'elle était malformée ?

\- Haruno-san, poursuivit Tachibana, votre fille viendra à l'hôpital une fois par semaine pendant une heure à partir d'aujourd'hui, sauf durant ses règles.

\- Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, la rabroua la kunoichi. Trouvez un horaire stable, le traitement risque de durer assez longtemps. Au moins un an, je dirais.

 _Un an ?!_ songea Sakura en paniquant. Une année entière avant qu'elle arrête d'avoir mal _tous les mois_? C'était beaucoup trop !

\- Le mercredi à dix-sept heures ? suggéra Mebuki.

\- C'est noté. Sakura, tu te présenteras au guichet en donnant tes nom et prénom et tu diras que tu es traitée par des médic-nins.

\- Oui, Tachibana-san.

 _Un an…_

* * *

 _5 Juin, an 1049 du Grand Calendrier, an 69 pKo_

Deux jours plus tard, la douleur diminuait lentement et Sakura avait pris une décision.

Avant d'entrer à l'Ecole Civile de l'Est, elle avait été à l'Académie Ninja. C'était une longue histoire, une brèche entre Sakura et ses parents qui ne s'était jamais tout à fait refermée. Sa faible constitution physique avait mis le point final à ses rêves de devenir ninja et elle était revenue du côté civil de Konoha. Elle s'y était fait une vie et évitait à présent de revenir à l'époque bénie de l'Académie – même à dix ans, Sakura savait qu'il valait mieux laisser certains souvenirs tout au fond de sa mémoire. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais effacer : le nom de sa première amie. C'était pour ça qu'elle était là, arpentant les rues du village en priant pour que ses parents ne rentrent pas avant elle.

Sakura sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle était une fille polie et disciplinée et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle désobéissait à ses parents. Ça lui faisait une impression bizarre de parcourir le quartier ninja de Konoha toute seule, un sentiment de liberté grisant mais aussi un peu inquiétant. De temps en temps, elle avait l'impression de saisir quelque chose, comme un mouvement qu'elle ne pouvait ni voir, ni entendre, et elle devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas sursauter. Inutile d'attirer encore plus l'attention des passants, ses cheveux roses suffisaient.

Quand elle était rentrée chez elle après cette consultation à l'hôpital, sa mère lui avait préparé une compresse chaude à poser sur le ventre et l'avait laissée faire la sieste. Sakura avait somnolé quelques heures, assommée par les médicaments, mais quand la douleur l'avait réveillée, elle s'était mise à réfléchir.

La médic-nin avait dit que le traitement durerait au moins un an. Sakura était absolument certaine que subir cette douleur pendant un an la rendrait aussi folle que le vieux monsieur du cimetière, celui qui restait assis sur la tombe de sa femme en marmonnant des choses bizarres. Elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait agir.  
Mais comment ? La témérité, les solutions désespérées, ça n'avait jamais été son fort, pas comme ce garçon blond bizarre de l'Académie. Elle n'était qu'une petite civile qui avait voulu devenir kunoichi mais n'avait pas réussi. Tout ce qui la différenciait des autres, c'était son intelligence et ses étranges cheveux roses.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait besoin d'aide. Ako Tachibana avait dit que si elle avait été une kunoichi, la soigner aurait été plus simple. Elle n'avait pas dit _si tu étais plus musclée_ ou même _si tu étais plus forte_ : juste _si tu étais kunoichi_. Qu'est-ce qui rendait les shinobi plus résistants ?

(Sakura n'était pas peu fière d'avoir saisi cette subtilité : elle était sûre que si elle avait été à l'Académie, on l'aurait félicitée pour sa perspicacité.)

Impossible de demander à Tachibana elle-même. Sakura n'avait pas oublié le sec _je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire_ qu'avait reçu sa mère.

Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à qui elle pouvait demander. Une personne qui l'avait déjà aidée auparavant et qui, elle n'en doutait pas, l'aiderait à nouveau.

C'est pleine d'optimisme qu'elle pénétra dans la boutique de fleurs Yamanaka. Derrière le comptoir, aussi lumineuse que dans son souvenir, se tenait la personne qu'elle cherchait.

\- Ino-chan ?

L'autre fille releva la tête et se frotta les yeux en voyant qui se tenait à l'entrée du magasin.

\- Sakura ? Sakura, c'est bien toi ?

Elles se regardèrent un instant, comme surprises par les changements advenus chez l'autre. Ino avait grandi ; ses cheveux blonds attachés en queue-de-cheval lui arrivaient désormais au milieu du dos. Elle portait un tablier blanc à fleurs sur une robe bleu clair et ressemblait à une parfaite fille de maison. Personne, en la voyant, n'aurait deviné qu'elle était l'héritière d'un des Huit Clans de Konoha et destinée à devenir une tueuse de premier ordre.  
Comme avant, Sakura fut prise d'un mélange d'admiration et de honte. Elle n'y pouvait rien : Ino était juste trop belle, trop forte, trop fière pour une petite civile aux cheveux roses. La fillette avait bien conscience qu'en comparaison, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé : elle avait un peu grandi, sa frange masquait à nouveau son front trop grand, mais c'était tout. Pas de métamorphose spectaculaire ni de début de puberté pour Sakura Haruno.  
Malgré tout, quand Ino passa la tête par la porte de l'arrière-boutique pour dire qu'elle allait s'absenter et fit signe à son amie de la suivre, Sakura se dit que finalement, être malformée n'avait pas _que_ des désavantages. Le simple fait de revoir Ino après toutes ces années l'emplissait de cette joie des grandes amitiés.

Ino l'emmena dans une petite pièce abondamment éclairée où des rangées de pots rouges arboraient des fleurs juste écloses. L'endroit était aussi beau qu'innocent, à l'image de la jeune héritière, et celle-ci semblait le connaître par cœur. Sakura navigua avec soin entre les fleurs, attentive à ne rien renverser dans sa marche jusqu'aux chaises installées dans un coin.

Quand elle s'assit, la douleur à présent familière se rappela à elle. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, comme sa mère le lui avait conseillé. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, Ino la fixait avec inquiétude.

\- Sa-chan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 _Sa-chan_. Sakura ne put retenir un sourire. Ce surnom lui avait manqué ; sa _meilleure amie_ lui avait manqué. Comment avait-elle pu être assez bête pour couper le contact ? A l'époque, la honte qu'elle avait éprouvée en état retirée de l'Académie par ses parents avait supplanté tout le reste… Mais maintenant, quatre ans plus tard, cette raison lui semblait bien futile.

\- Ino-chan, répondit-elle. Ça faisait longtemps.

C'était un peu bizarre de dire ça quand on avait dix ans, réalisa-t-elle avec un temps de retard. Mais Ino ne sembla pas s'en soucier ; un grand sourire sur le visage, elle quitta sa chaise pour se jeter sur son amie.

\- Sakuraaaaaaa, chantonna-t-elle, tu m'as tellement manquée ! Tu es devenue si grande, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il faut que tu me racontes pourquoi tu es partie d'un seul coup ! Ce sont tes parents, hein ? Et pourquoi tu as une frange, tu as perdu le ruban que je t'avais offert ? Je peux t'en donner un autre si tu veux !

\- Ino-chan, tu me fais un peu mal…

\- Oh, je suis désolée !

\- C'est pas grave.

 _Pas grave du tout_. Sakura avait envie de rire et de danser. Ino sentait le jasmin.

Une pointe de douleur la rappela à l'ordre.

\- Ino-chan, j'ai besoin d'aide, commença-t-elle.

L'autre fille se rassit, calmée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sakura lui raconta tout. Elle rougit en prononçant le mot _malformation_ et faillit ne pas mentionner à quel point son corps était devenu faible et fragile, mais décida de tout dire : Ino était son meilleur espoir de trouver une solution. A la fin de son récit, sa meilleure amie rassembla ses pensées.

\- Tu as besoin de savoir comment accélérer ta guérison, c'est ça ?

Sakura hocha la tête. Ino se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te dire ça, Sa-chan. Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret mais les shinobi n'en parlent pas trop aux civils. Papa ne serait pas content s'il l'apprenait. Je ne le sais que parce que je suis son héritière et qu'on est l'un des Huit Clans…

La petite civile sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ino ne pouvait pas l'aider ? Mais alors qui accepterait ?

Il y avait bien les livres, ses fidèles alliés… Sauf que les livres sur les ninjas étaient dans la partie shinobi de la bibliothèque. On ne l'autoriserait jamais à y entrer !

\- Oh non, Sa-chan, ne pleure pas ! Ça fait si mal que ça ?

Sakura détourna le regard. Elle se sentait stupide, à pleurer comme un bébé en face d'Ino.

\- Je vais t'aider, d'accord ? On va dire que c'est de la solidarité féminine !

\- C'est vrai ? Tu vas m'aider ?

Ino soupira.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu reviennes à l'Académie, Sakura. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait chez les civils mais tu serais mieux avec nous.

Sakura eut envie de rire au milieu de ses larmes. Ino et sa capacité à mettre les pieds dans le plat. _Moi aussi, Ino-chan, j'aurais voulu rester à l'Académie._

\- Pour ton problème… Bon, écoute. On a tous de l'énergie dans notre corps, tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- En fait, on a une autre énergie en nous. C'est un mélange d'énergie corporelle et spirituelle et c'est ce qui permet aux shinobi d'utiliser des techniques.

\- Oh, tu veux dire le chakra ?

Ino ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

\- Sa-chan, comment tu sais ça ? Les civils ne sont pas censés connaître le chakra !

\- Ah… C'est que… Tu te souviens de Naruto, le garçon bizarre deux classes au-dessus de nous ?

\- Cet idiot ? Difficile de l'oublier. Il est dans la même classe que nous maintenant, d'ailleurs, vu qu'il a raté l'examen. Tu te rends compte, ils l'ont laissé redoubler son année _deux fois_ ! C'est interdit pour tout le monde mais lui, il a le droit ! Alors qu'il n'a rien de spécial, c'est pas comme s'il appartenait à un Clan, c'est juste un orphelin que personne n'aime… Oh, désolée, Sakura. Je parle trop.

\- C'est pas grave, Ino-chan. Tu te souviens que Naruto…

Sakura se sentit rougir. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de l'exaspérant garçon blond.

\- … qu'il m'aimait bien ?

\- Tu veux parler des rendez-vous au stand de ramen qu'il te proposait tout le temps ? dit Ino d'un ton narquois.

\- Oui, ça ! rit Sakura. Un jour, je sais pas pourquoi, je lui ai dit que mes parents voulaient que je quitte l'Académie. Il a juré de trouver une solution et il a décidé que si je savais des choses que les civils ne devaient pas savoir, mes parents ne pourraient plus m'empêcher de devenir ninja.

\- Quel idiot !

\- Alors il a volé un rouleau dans la section sécurisée de la bibliothèque et il me l'a offert.

Ino ouvrit des yeux ronds – l'air stupéfait était encore renforcée par son absence de pupilles.

\- Quoi ?! Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Je suis désolée, Ino-chan, il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter, Sa-chan ! Tu es trop gentille !

\- Je ne sais pas… Il m'énervait mais c'était… enfin, c'était quand même gentil de sa part. Moi aussi, je voulais rester à l'Académie.

Les deux filles restèrent silencieuses à méditer ces mots. L'Académie semblait bien lointaine, à présent, comme un vieux rêve qui commençait à s'effacer. Sakura aurait été jalouse d'Ino si elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que son amie était faite pour devenir ninja : elle était belle, et forte, et bien née, comme les kunoichi des contes.

Sakura, elle, était juste une civile au grand front trop timide avec une seconde personnalité bizarrement violente.

\- C'était un rouleau sur le chakra, reprit-elle. Il avait l'air vraiment vieux, j'ai eu peur de le casser en le déroulant. Il y avait une explication sur ce qu'était le chakra et ses applications avec plein de kanji difficiles. J'ai dû les noter sur une feuille et aller à la bibliothèque chercher ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Et dedans, il y avait aussi des… des exercices, je crois. Enfin, ils expliquaient comment faire couler le chakra en soi, comment ouvrir ses points de chakra. Ils parlaient aussi de contrôler le chakra, de visualiser un courant, comme une rivière.

Quatre ans plus tard, elle connaissait toujours le contenu du rouleau sur le bout des doigts.

\- Tu l'as fait ? demanda Ino.

\- J'ai essayé. J'ai eu l'impression de ressentir quelque chose au début, mais… je crois que c'était juste mon imagination. Je ne me sentais pas super forte, je brillais pas, il n'y avait rien de différent. De toute façon, Naruto est venu me demander si je pouvais lui redonner le rouleau parce que le bibliothécaire commençait à le regarder bizarrement. C'est comme ça que je sais ce qu'est le chakra.

\- Tu as eu de la chance, Sa-chan. Normalement, on ne laisse pas les débutants manipuler du chakra sans surveillance, ça peut être dangereux. Mais bon, du coup, on peut dire que je ne fais rien de mal en t'en parlant, hein ? Bref, c'est avec du chakra que les médic-nins soignent les shinobi. Je connais pas trop le ninjutsu médical mais Papa m'a emmenée à l'hôpital quand je me suis cassé le bras : il m'a dit que le médic-nin pouvait me soigner très vite parce que mon propre chakra l'aidait. Que si j'avais été une civile ou dans un clan mineur, que je n'avais pas encore utilisé mon chakra, le chakra du médic-nin aurait été trop puissant pour mon corps et que ça aurait pu me rendre malade.

\- Donc pour que je sois soignée plus vite, il faut que j'apprenne à manipuler mon chakra ?

\- Oui, ça pourrait marcher. En plus, ça pourrait aussi renforcer ton corps. Eh, Sakura, si tu réussis, tu pourras peut-être revenir à l'Académie !

Sakura se raidit sur sa chaise – avant de retenir un gémissement quand son système reproductif protesta. _Calme et détendue, calme et détendue_.

 _Facile à dire, elle vient de parler de l'Académie !_ rappela son for intérieur.

 _Inner, tu ne m'aides pas._

\- Tu… tu crois ? finit-elle par articuler.

\- J'en suis sûre ! Ecoute, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas revenir demain. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à mieux manipuler ton chakra.

Sakura la regarda, les yeux brillants de gratitude. Retourner à l'Académie ? Elle avait abandonné ce rêve-là depuis longtemps. Elle finirait sa scolarité à l'Ecole Civile, deviendrait l'apprentie de sa mère et épouserait un fils de marchand, comme ses parents le lui avaient conseillé…

Sauf qu'Ino avait toujours raison et qu'elle venait de _trouver une solution_. Une solution qui lui permettrait peut-être – Sakura n'osait pas y croire – de revenir à l'Académie. De devenir une kunoichi. De ne plus être la fillette faible et timide qui devait obéir à ses parents, mais une guerrière, une vraie ! Si elle devenait kunoichi… plus personne ne pourrait la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'aurait pas à devenir marchande, à faire un mariage de raison, elle pourrait vivre des aventures au lieu de les lire…

\- Ino-chan, si tu fais ça, je ne l'oublierai pas. Je… je te serai toujours reconnaissante, c'est promis !

\- Pas de problème, Sa-chan ! Mais ne disparais plus sans prévenir, d'accord ?

Sakura eut la décence de paraître gênée.

\- Viens au magasin après-demain à neuf heures, murmura Ino avec des tons de comploteuse. Tu vas voir, ton problème va disparaître en un rien de temps !

L'optimisme d'Ino était contagieux. Sakura se surprit à espérer. Peut-être que son rêve d'enfant pourrait se réaliser, finalement.

 _Ô dieux, faites qu'Ino-chan ait raison. Je vous offrirai tout ce que vous voulez !_

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sakura lut un conte ninja avant de s'endormir, et ses rêves furent peuplés de belles kunoichi et d'histoires d'amour dans des villages cachés.

* * *

 _7 Juin, an 1049 du Grand Calendrier, an 69 pKo_

Quand elle se réveilla le dimanche matin, Sakura constata avec plaisir qu'elle n'avait plus mal. Un rapide examen de sa culotte ne révéla que quelques traces plus brunes que rouges. La période maudite était finie… pour le moment.

Lorsqu'elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle annonça la bonne nouvelle à sa mère. Mebuki proposa de fêter ça en ajoutant du chocolat fondu sur le pain grillé ; le chocolat était un luxe, certes, mais on ne _devenait pas une femme_ tous les jours !

Sakura s'étrangla à moitié sur sa tartine en entendant sa mère.

\- Maman ! protesta-t-elle en essuyant le chocolat qui avait coulé sur son menton. Je ne suis pas une… une _femme_! J'ai dix ans !

\- Je te taquine, ma chérie, s'amusa Mebuki en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Puisque tu n'as plus mal, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de te mettre à jour dans tes devoirs ? J'ai demandé à Kiku si elle pouvait m'indiquer les exercices que son fils a dû faire, vous êtes dans la même classe, je crois…

Sakura fronça les sourcils et mordit à nouveau dans sa tartine. Cette journée était trop belle pour être gâchée par la perspective d'un retour à l'école. Mieux valait ignorer le spectre des cours et des camarades moqueurs ; à la place, elle savoura la joie de ne pas avoir l'impression qu'un pivert lui martelait le système reproductif.  
Elle attendit d'avoir fini trois tartines et un verre de jus de fruit pour demander l'autorisation de sortir en ville.

\- J'ai envie de me promener, dit-elle simplement. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas pu aller au parc.

L'autorisation fut promptement accordée ; on était début Juin, après tout, et le soleil qui brillait semblait encourager les promeneurs de ses rayons. Sakura lava son verre et se dépêcha de prendre sa douche.

Une fois propre, mue par une envie inexplicable, elle ressortit d'un tiroir le ruban rouge qu'Ino lui avait offert des années auparavant. Malgré les années, la couleur n'avait pas perdu de son éclat.

Quand la jeune fille sortit de chez elle, un beau ruban rouge brillait dans ses cheveux et Inner levait un poing victorieux vers le ciel.

* * *

La première chose que fit Ino en la voyant fut de s'exclamer « Tu as retrouvé le ruban ! ». Quand elle attrapa la main de son amie et l'entraîna vers l'arrière-boutique, Sakura remarqua qu'elle aussi portait un ruban, un joli morceau de soie blanche enroulé à la base de sa queue-de-cheval.

Ino ne la lâcha qu'une fois qu'elles furent arrivées dans une pièce de taille moyenne située tout au fond du bâtiment. Un vase vide était posé sur la table basse qui trônait au milieu ; à côté de la table, décalée dans son yukata traditionnelle, une étrange fillette qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de cinq ans était agenouillée. Quand elle leva les yeux, Sakura frissonna : son iris était d'un blanc tirant sur le lilas et l'absence de pupilles donnait l'impression d'être observée par une aveugle.

\- Sakura, je te présente Hanabi du Clan Hyūga. Hanabi-chan, voici Sakura, c'est l'amie dont je t'ai parlé !

Sakura s'inclina poliment. Même une civile comme elle connaissait le Clan Hyūga, célèbre pour ses yeux qui voyaient tout. Elle n'en avait jamais aperçu auparavant mais elle était passée près du vaste domaine réservé à ses membres.  
La petite hocha la tête dans sa direction.

\- Je donne des cours d'arrangement floral à Hanabi-chan, expliqua Ino. C'est un accord entre nos deux clans, une histoire de rapprochement politique, je ne me souviens plus trop. Papa a essayé de m'expliquer mais c'est d'un ennui !

Sakura ne put réprimer un sourire face à l'insouciance d'Ino.

\- Hanabi-chan, Sakura a besoin d'apprendre à manipuler son chakra. Tu pourrais l'aider ?

La fillette resta quelques instants sans bouger.

\- Ino-san, commença-t-elle prudemment, est-il judicieux de parler du chakra à une civile ?

Sa voix était flûtée comme celle d'une enfant, mais elle parlait avec l'aisance d'un adulte. Sakura se sentit mal à l'aise, comme si un instinct lui signalait que les petites filles de cinq ans n'utilisaient pas de mots comme « judicieux » et qu'elles ne se préoccupaient pas de garder des secrets ninjas.

 _Tu peux parler, tu lis des traités de stratégie sur le shōgi,_ lui rappela Inner. Sakura l'ignora.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sait déjà ce qu'est le chakra. Elle a suivi les deux premières années de l'Académie, tu sais !

\- L'Académie enseigne l'existence du chakra dès la deuxième année ? s'informa Hanabi.

\- Bien sûr ! mentit éhontement Ino. Mais Sakura-chan a besoin d'apprendre à le manier pour qu'on puisse utiliser du ninjutsu médical sur elle. Sinon, elle va devoir souffrir pendant très longtemps avant qu'on puisse la soigner. Alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais utiliser tes yeux pour voir son chakra et lui donner des conseils, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Hanabi resta immobile, assimilant vraisemblablement les informations qu'Ino venait de lui lancer.

Elle sembla finalement parvenir à une décision.

\- Je ne peux pas aider une civile à manipuler son chakra.

Ino allait répliquer quand Sakura la devança.

\- Je veux devenir kunoichi !

Hanabi tourna ses yeux blancs vers elle.

\- Je vais utiliser le chakra pour renforcer mon corps, déclara Sakura avec toute la conviction de ses dix ans. Ensuite, j'irai m'inscrire à l'Académie.

\- Tu es trop maigre pour être shinobi, répondit simplement la fillette.

 _De quoi elle se mêle ?_ s'indigna Inner. _Nous ne sommes pas maigre !_

 _Non, mais nous ne sommes pas très musclée non plus._

\- C'est parce que je suis malade, dit Sakura, butée. Hanabi-san, je vais être une ninja. J'ai juste besoin d'apprendre les bases de manipulation du chakra. Je le ferai de toute façon, mais Ino-chan a pensé que ce serait plus prudent de demander l'aide du Clan Hyūga. Après tout, vous êtes connus pour votre maîtrise du chakra, non ?

En vérité, Sakura n'avait pas la moindre idée des capacités du Clan en la matière. Elle se disait juste que si Ino avait requis l'aide de cette étrange enfant, c'était pour une bonne raison ; et, comme sa mère le disait toujours, les gens aimaient qu'on flatte leur orgueil. Sous ses dehors formels, Hanabi ne fit pas exception à la règle.

\- Dans ce cas, je veux bien t'aider, annonça-t-elle solennellement.

\- Merci, Hanabi-chan ! s'exclama Ino. Sa-chan, Hanabi-chan peut utiliser une technique pour voir ton réseau de chakra. Comme ça, elle pourra t'indiquer si tu réussis bien à le faire circuler dans ton système et à le manipuler, d'accord ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de tout voir, tempéra Hanabi. Les civils ont des réseaux très effacés.

\- Ne sois pas modeste, Hanabi-chan, même ton père dit que ton Byakugan est très évolué pour ton âge.

La petite sembla se rengorger.

\- Sa-chan, essaie d'imaginer ce que tu as vu sur ce rouleau. Visualise ton réseau chakraïque.

Sakura obéit.

\- Je vais essayer de te guider et quand tu sentiras quelque chose, Hanabi-chan regardera et t'aidera, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Alors c'est parti !

Pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, Ino enchaîna directive sur directive. Sakura débuta avec enthousiasme ; au bout de dix minutes à ne rien ressentir, elle commença à perdre espoir.

\- Peut-être que je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour ça…

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conseils ? « Imagine que ton corps contient une rivière » ? Je le saurais s'il y avait une rivière !_ protesta Inner, mise de mauvaise humeur par les exercices infructueux.

\- Mais non, continue. Tu peux le faire, Sa-chan.

Et Sakura reprit. Après dix autres minutes, cependant, même Ino semblait découragée.

\- On va faire autrement, décida-t-elle. Hanabi-chan, est-ce que tu peux regarder ?

La fillette hocha la tête. Sakura la vit faire un signe avec ses mains – un sceau, se souvint-elle – et murmurer « Byakugan ! ».

Sakura recula en hoquetant. Ses… ses yeux ! Les veines étaient toutes… gonflées ! Comme si elles allaient exploser !

Ino posa une main sur son bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sa-chan, c'est normal. C'est l'œil Blanc des Hyūga, le Byakugan.

Sakura aurait bien voulu obéir, sauf que Hanabi choisit ce moment pour poser sur elle ses yeux grotesques sur elle et… reculer d'un pas comme si le sol s'était changé en lave.

 _Et maintenant, Ino-chan, je peux m'inquiéter ?_

\- Arrête ! lança la petite Hyūga d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais qui tremblait légèrement.

Sakura la regarda sans comprendre. Arrêter quoi ?

\- Ino-san, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous prétendiez qu'elle était civile !

Les deux filles plus âgées échangèrent un regard, surprises par la réaction violente de leur cadette. Sakura sentit une boule de panique naître dans son ventre.

 _Est-ce qu'elle peut voir mes malformations ?_

\- Hanabi-chan, tu peux désactiver tes yeux, lui dit Ino d'un ton rassurant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu mais Sakura est bien une civile…

Hanabi ne l'écoutait pas. Surmontant son recul initial, elle contourna la table et se plaça en face de Sakura.

\- Arrête ! répéta-t-elle. Arrête tout de suite, c'est dangereux !

\- Mais arrêter quoi ? s'énerva Sakura en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Je ne fais rien !

Une petite voix lui souffla que crier sur une Hyūga n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle ne l'écouta pas. Arrêter ? Cette gamine osait lui dire d'arrêter ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait _arrêter_ , elle qui n'était même pas capable de monter un escalier d'une traite et dont le trait le plus remarquable était d'être _malformée_?

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois arrêter ? reprit-elle. Dis-moi !

\- Ton chakra !

\- Mais quel chakra ?! Je n'ai pas de chakra, je n'ai rien ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Arrête !

Quand Sakura vit l'enfant fondre sur elle, elle eut le réflexe de reculer. Des piques de douleur pure s'enfoncèrent sous sa peau et le cri d'Ino lui parvint.

Elle s'évanouit.


	2. Ch 1 partie 2 : Une future kunoichi !

_« Parmi les cinq plus puissants Villages Cachés, celui du pays du Feu – le Village Caché parmi les Feuilles ou Konohagakure – se distingue par deux facteurs. Konohagakure a tout d'abord la deuxième population civile la plus importante par rapport à son nombre de shinobi, un ratio battu uniquement par le Village Caché dans les Rochers, Iwagakure. Ensuite… »_ \- _Guide du voyageur international,_ douzième version.

* * *

 _7 Juin, an 1049 du Grand Calendrier, an 69 pKo_

Elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée.

C'était une sensation étrange, comme si elle était en cage mais que la cage, au lieu d'être tout autour d'elle, se trouvait à _l'intérieur_ de son corps.

Paradoxalement, Sakura constata qu'elle se sentait en pleine forme. Là, maintenant, elle était sûre qu'elle aurait pu faire trois fois le tour du terrain d'entraînement numéro un sans se fatiguer. C'était le genre de forme qu'on ressentait après avoir consommé de petits cachets blancs que les filles bien élevées ne devaient pas toucher. Bref, c'était une forme qu'une enfant comme elle, qui était fatiguée rien qu'en marchant jusqu'à l'école, n'aurait pas dû ressentir.

Sakura découvrit que quand elle était parcourue d'une telle sensation de bien-être, ce qu'elle devait ou ne devait pas ressentir devenait soudain très secondaire.

Elle ouvrit un œil. Tout ce qui l'entourait était blanc, des murs au plafond en passant par les draps qui la recouvraient. Elle les repoussa sans réfléchir et s'assit. On lui avait laissé sa robe rouge orné du cercle blanc des Haruno ; ses sandales reposaient au pied du lit.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

 _Tu ne te souviens pas ? La gamine aux yeux bizarres t'a agressée !_

Ah oui, Hanabi Hyūga. Mais pourquoi une fillette de cinq ans s'en prendrait à elle ? _Arrête !_ avait-elle crié avant de l'attaquer ; sauf que Sakura ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle aurait dû arrêter. Quelle enfant étrange, quand même…

Sakura s'étira. Malgré ses interrogations, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Cette impression de claustrophobie incompréhensible demeurait, mais elle n'avait pas savouré la sensation de forme physique qui la parcourait depuis l'époque de l'Académie au moins.

Que lui avait donc fait l'autre fille ? Sakura se souvenait de douleurs pointues, puis du noir. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs mais ne put trouver de livres parlant d'une attaque pareille. C'était probablement une technique ninja, peut-être même réservée au Clan Hyūga – quelque chose qu'une civile ne connaîtrait sûrement pas.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand l'unique porte de la pièce s'entrouvrit. Une infirmière passa la tête et lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

\- Haruno-san, vous pouvez rentrer, dit-elle en ouvrant complètement la porte. Je repasserai plus tard voir si tout va bien.

Sakura se retrouva soudain engloutie dans l'étreinte inquiète de son père.

\- Ma chérie, tout va bien ? Une femme brune est venue nous voir, elle nous a dit qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, ta mère est morte d'inquiétude ! J'ai engagé une équipe de Genins pour s'occuper du rangement au magasin, elle arrivera dès qu'ils l'auront remplacée.

\- Papa, je vais bien…

\- Il y avait un homme dehors, il nous a dit qu'il était le père d'une certaine Hanabi, c'est une amie à toi, princesse ?

\- Papa, tu m'étouffes, s'étrangla Sakura.

\- Pardon, ma chérie ! J'étais tellement inquiet !

Sakura soupira. Son père était un vrai papa poule.

\- Le père de Hanabi-chan est dehors ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, un homme très étrange. C'est un de ces gens aux yeux entièrement blancs, je n'en avais jamais vu un d'aussi près.

\- C'est un Hyūga, révéla sa fille.

La main de Kizashi lui caressant les cheveux s'immobilisa.

\- Un Hyūga, vraiment ?... Sakura, il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé.

Sakura allait répondre quand une autre personne pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Sa-chan, j'étais tellement inquiète ! s'écria Ino en se jetant sur elle. Oh, bonjour, Haruno-san. Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivée à Sakura, c'est ma faute !

\- Ino, tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer sans autorisation, lança une voix inconnue.

Sakura fouilla sa mémoire, en vain : la femme qui venait d'entrer ne lui disait absolument rien.

\- Désolée, Maman, chantonna Ino avec insouciance.

 _Maman ?_ La nouvelle venue ressemblait si peu à sa fille que Sakura se demanda si elle avait mal entendu. Peut-être que le chef du Clan Yamanaka s'était remarié ?  
La femme était brune et avait des yeux noisette qui, pour l'instant, étaient posés sur sa fille avec une affection exaspérée. Elle portait une longue robe verte s'arrêtant au-dessus de ses chevilles, un habit qui n'aurait pas déparé parmi des civiles aisées, si ce n'était la fente qui partait du bas de la robe et remontait jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

 _C'est comme si elle essayait de mélanger des vêtements de femme de chef avec des vêtements de kunoichi._

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira la femme en direction de sa fille. Sakura-chan…

Sakura se sentit profondément gênée quand la digne dame s'inclina dans sa direction.

\- Je suis contrite d'avoir laissé une telle chose advenir sous mon toit. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Hiashi Hyūga attend dehors avec sa fille Hanabi, veux-tu bien les laisser entrer ?

On lui demandait à… elle ?

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si on disait non ?_ se demanda Inner.

 _C'est un membre du Clan le plus puissant du village. Je crois que Madame Yamanaka demande juste par politesse._

Sakura donna donc son autorisation d'un hochement de tête. Elle surprit le regard complice que lui jeta Ino : le mystère de la réaction de Hanabi allait finalement être levé.  
Elle avait l'intention de continuer à observer Madame Yamanaka du coin de l'œil – c'était la _mère d'Ino-chan_ – mais son projet fut mis à mal dès que Hiashi Hyūga passa la porte.

Sa présence était écrasante. Quand il entra dans la pièce, l'attention se centra naturellement sur lui. Sakura retint son souffle, un instinct lui soufflant qu'elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de cet homme. C'était ridicule, bien sûr, puisqu'il était là pour la voir, mais elle n'était qu'une simple civile de dix ans et lui…  
Hiashi Hyūga était le genre d'homme qu'on aurait imaginé sortir d'un conte féodal ; il n'était pas si grand, mais sa manière de se tenir droit, le menton haut et le regard froid, donnait envie de se recroqueviller dans un trou de souris et d'y rester plutôt que d'encourir sa colère. Seule sa main posée sur l'épaule de Hanabi montrait qu'il était aussi un père capable de sentiments.  
Quand Sakura sentit le poids de son regard se fixer sur elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. La phrase qu'elle avait lue autrefois dans son manuel sur les Clans de Konoha lui revint : _des yeux qui voient tout_. Elle commença à se demander si l'auteur avait vraiment exagéré, comme elle l'avait supposé au moment de sa lecture. Apprendre que l'homme en yukata noir avait le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées ne l'aurait pas surprise. Il la fixait comme si elle était pour lui un livre ouvert.

 _Les ninjas sont vraiment quelque chose d'autre,_ soupira Inner avec envie. _Regarde ce que nous aurions pu devenir !_

 _Je ne crois pas que nous pourrions arriver à son niveau, même si nous reprenions l'Académie,_ tempéra Sakura.

Son for intérieur se contenta d'un reniflement méprisant. « Ne pas pouvoir » n'était pas une expression incluse dans son vocabulaire.

Elle observa avec étonnement le Hyūga saluer son père d'un hochement de tête et d'un bref « Haruno-san » ; plus grande encore fut sa surprise quand Kizashi répondit par une légère inclinaison du buste et un « Seigneur Hiashi » mesuré. Sakura ne voyait son père faire preuve de calme et de maturité que dans l'enceinte du magasin familial. Elle éprouva un respect tout neuf pour lui en le voyant résister à l'aura écrasante du père de Hanabi.

L'homme se tourna vers sa fille et celle-ci, les lèvres pincées, s'avança et s'inclina face à Sakura.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir attaquée si soudainement, Sakura-san, déclara-t-elle de sa voix flûtée. Veuillez accepter mes excuses et ne pas me tenir rigueur de mon comportement lors de nos interactions futures.

 _Cours toujours !_ cracha Inner d'un ton venimeux. Pour une fois, Sakura dut admettre qu'elle partageait entièrement l'opinion de son for intérieur, même s'il était inconcevable de le formuler à voix haute.

 _Elle n'a pas dit pourquoi elle nous avait attaquées_ , nota-t-elle.

 _Pour s'entraîner ?_ suggéra vicieusement Inner.

 _Peut-être que son père va nous le dire._

Effectivement, Hiashi semblait prêt à prendre la parole.

\- Ma fille, commença-t-il, a utilisé sur toi une technique de notre clan destinée à clore certains points de ton organisme.

 _Mes points de chakra_ , traduit Sakura. A ses côtés, Kizashi se tendit. Le père de Hanabi dut le remarquer car il ajouta :

\- L'effet n'est que temporaire. Cependant, il peut être légèrement désagréable et je suis prêt à l'inverser, si tu le souhaites.

Sakura comprit instinctivement que c'était un honneur qu'on lui faisait là. Elle était quasiment sûre que Hiashi était le chef de son Clan – Hanabi était forcément l'héritière des Hyūga, c'était la seule raison pour que l'héritière Yamanaka en personne lui donne des cours d'art floral. Hiashi était son père, donc il devait être le chef. C'était une déduction parfaitement logique, et Sakura n'en était pas peu fière.

Dommage que ça ne soit pas du tout, _du tout_ rassurant.

Le chef du Clan Hyūga proposait de rouvrir ses points de chakra personnellement. N'était-ce pas un peu bizarre ? S'il voulait s'excuser pour sa fille, il aurait pu envoyer n'importe quel autre membre de son Clan. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait attendre quelque chose d'une simple civile, ni même de sa famille – les Haruno n'étaient pas riches ou importants et tout leur argent était investi dans la boutique familiale.

L'homme attendait toujours sa réponse. Assise sur le lit, Ino faisait la moue – sans doute était-elle déçue de ne pas savoir pourquoi Hanabi avait décidé de bondir sur son invitée –, Madame Yamanaka regardait Hiashi d'un air calme et Kizashi, fidèle à lui-même, caressait affectueusement la tête de sa fille chérie.

Aussi invraisemblable que cela paraisse, Sakura hésita. L'étrange sensation de bien-être qu'elle avait éprouvée à son réveil ne l'avait pas quittée ; elle se dit un instant qu'on lui avait peut-être administré des drogues durant son sommeil, mais l'effet se serait atténué à présent, non ?  
Alors peut-être, peut-être que Hanabi ne l'avait pas attaquée sur un coup de folie. Peut-être que cette technique Hyūga qui bouchait les points de chakra avait fait quelque chose à son corps et que c'était pour ça qu'elle se sentait plus légère que depuis des années.

Elle voulait savoir, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Et Inner le voulait aussi.

\- Seigneur Hiashi, puis-je demander quelque chose à Hanabi-san ?

Le chef de clan la regarda un instant, puis acquiesça. Sakura se tourna vers la fillette.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous utilisé cette technique ?

L'enfant se tourna vers son père qui hocha la tête.

\- J'ai cru voir quelque chose d'anormal dans votre r… organisme, expliqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Kizashi.

 _Elle ne peut pas parler de chakra en face de papa._

\- Et qu'était-ce ? demanda une voix inconnue.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Sa longue blouse blanche ornée du kanji rouge des médic-nins révélait son statut ; Sakura écarquilla les yeux en distinguant le terme _Directrice_ inscrit au-dessus. On leur avait appris à l'école que Directrice était le titre réservé au dirigeant – ou, plus souvent, à la dirigeante – de l'hôpital de Konoha, et qu'il s'agissait d'une personne très importante dans le village.

Sakura fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche du nom de _l'actuelle_ directrice mais rien ne lui vint. On ne leur parlait en classe que de la plus grande Directrice, la Princesse Tsunade.

Cette femme-là devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et ressemblait trait pour trait à l'image que Sakura se faisait d'une stricte directrice d'école, la musculature en plus. Elle portait un chignon châtain impeccable et exsudait une autorité naturelle qui faisait penser à celle du Professeur Karama, la doyenne des maîtresses de l'école.

 _Pourquoi toutes les grosses têtes défilent dans notre chambre ?_ protesta Inner. _Ils ne se rendent pas compte que nous sommes une jeune fille délicate et que nous avons besoin de nous reposer ?_

 _Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous reposer. Nous sommes en pleine forme._

 _Détails. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que la directrice de l'hôpital fait ici !_

Sakura ne put que donner raison à son for intérieur.

 _Peut-être qu'ils s'attirent les uns les autres ? La directrice a entendu dire que le chef du Clan Hyūga était ici avec son héritière et l'héritière Yamanaka, alors elle est venue voir ce qui se passait ?_

 _C'est de la politique, hein ? Je déteste la politique,_ grommela Inner.

\- Ce n'est pas souvent que vous nous rendez visite, Hiashi-san, déclara la directrice. Hisui-san, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

 _Hisui Yamanaka_ , nota Sakura. _Hisui_ , jade, comme la broche qui décorait sa robe.

\- De même, Directrice Akada, répondit poliment la mère d'Ino.

\- Mais je vous en prie, reprenez. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

Hanabi ne semblait cependant pas prête à expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu chez Sakura. Ses yeux blancs faisaient des allers-retours entre son père et celui de Sakura ; enfin, Hiashi regarda la directrice et celle-ci se décida à parler à Kizashi.

\- Haruno-san, je suis navrée mais ce dont nous devons discuter est classifié. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de sortir de la pièce quelques instants ?

Sakura sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son père s'immobiliser sous le choc.

\- Sakura est ma fille ! s'exclama-t-il avec indignation.

\- Je comprends que cela ne soit pas plaisant, compatit la médic-nin. Mais le sujet que nous devons traiter semble lié à des pratiques shinobi. N'ayez crainte, si j'apprends que votre fille court le moindre risque, je vous en ferai part immédiatement.

Ce dernier argument parut être le plus efficace. Kizashi se tourna vers sa fille et celle-ci hocha muettement la tête. _C'est bon, papa, ne t'inquiète pas._

Elle voulait vraiment savoir ce que toute cette histoire signifiait.

Quand la porte se referma derrière Kizashi, Ino vint silencieusement prendre place à côté d'elle, leurs épaules se touchant. Sakura éprouva une vague de gratitude envers son amie. Même après des années de séparation, Ino la soutenait toujours.

La voix enfantine de Hanabi s'éleva de nouveau.

\- Quand j'ai activé mon Byakugan, j'ai vu une circulation de chakra importante, expliqua-t-elle. Au début, je pensais qu'Ino-san avait menti et que Sakura-san était une shinobi en train de s'exercer à la manipulation de chakra, mais Ino-san a maintenu que Sakura-san était une civile. Je lui ai donc demandé d'arrêter ce qu'elle faisait avant de se blesser. Quand la quantité de chakra dans son réseau a encore augmenté, j'ai eu peur qu'elle n'épuise ses réserves et j'ai fermé les nœuds de son réseau chakraïque pour limiter les dommages.

…

 _Quoi ?_

Le silence dans la pièce était assourdissant.

 _Il faut que quelqu'un traite cette gamine,_ déclara Inner. Mais sa voix manquait de conviction. Elle était aussi surprise que le reste d'entre eux, songea Sakura.

Et surpris, ils l'étaient. Seul Hiashi ne semblait pas affecté outre mesure, mais Hanabi avait dû tout lui expliquer par avance.

Du chakra. Hanabi était en train de dire que Sakura avait du _chakra_ dans son corps – et pas qu'un peu. Cela expliquerait la sensation de claustrophobie légère qu'elle éprouvait depuis son réveil – depuis que Hanabi avait clos ses points de chakra – ainsi que ses échecs aux exercices d'Ino. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'arrivait pas à invoquer son chakra, juste qu'il était _déjà là_.

Si c'était vrai… ça voudrait dire qu'elle _avait_ du chakra. C'était tellement beau. Sakura hésitait à y croire. Si elle se raccrochait à cet espoir insensé et qu'il se révélait injustifié…  
D'ailleurs, d'autres choses ne collaient pas. Le chakra était censé renforcer le corps de l'utilisateur, or Sakura était désespérément fragile. Et pourquoi, en premier lieu, y aurait-il autant de chakra circulant en elle ? Les ninjas avaient tous un réseau de chakra plus ou moins développé et savaient y faire circuler cette énergie pour le renforcer, mais ils ne le faisaient que temporairement, lors des combats. C'était expliqué clairement dans le rouleau que Naruto…

 _Oh_.

Le jour se fit enfin dans l'esprit de la fillette.

Une fois qu'elle eut l'élément principal en main, tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse étourdissante. Bien sûr, c'était _tellement_ évident ! Les exercices du rouleau avaient fonctionné : voilà pourquoi la Sakura de six ans avait cru ressentir quelque chose !

Sakura se revoyait, s'examinant sous toutes les coutures dans son grand miroir, fixant chaque mèche rose, chaque reflet de lumière sur ses yeux verts à la recherche du moindre petit détail qui confirmerait ce qu'elle avait pensé éprouver. Elle avait cherché des heures, s'était même déshabillée pour vérifier qu'aucune marque n'était apparue sur son corps. Elle avait pensé à Ino-chan et à ce que la blonde dirait en apprenant que sa protégée avait réussi à _manipuler du chakra_ , rien de moins, et n'avait pu contenir son excitation à l'idée d'être celle qui apprendrait quelque chose à Ino et non l'inverse. Sur le coup, la promesse faite à Naruto de ne rien dire lui était complètement sortie de l'esprit.

Et puis l'excitation était retombée. Sakura s'était sentie merveilleusement bien pendant un ou deux jours, puis la fatigue avait commencé à s'installer. En y repensant, elle se demandait pourquoi la proximité temporelle entre ses expériences et la sensation d'épuisement permanent ne lui avait pas mis la puce à l'oreille. Mais elle avait à peine six ans à l'époque ; on manquait beaucoup de détails révélateurs quand on avait six ans. Maintenant, à dix ans, tout lui semblait limpide.

Donc elle avait laissé du chakra circuler dans son organisme pendant dix moins six égale quatre ans. D'accord. Deux autres questions se posaient. Sakura déroula méthodiquement sa liste mentale.

Un, pourquoi le chakra avait continué à circuler tout ce temps ? D'après ce qu'elle savait, la manipulation de chakra était un processus conscient, pas quelque chose qu'on faisait sans se rendre compte.

Et surtout, deux : pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ? Elle aurait dû mourir. Elle aurait dû épuiser son chakra et s'écrouler. Le rouleau disait bien que vider son chakra signifiait disparaître.

Vu le regard que lui jetait les trois adultes présents dans la pièce, ils le savaient aussi.

Pourtant, Sakura voulait comprendre. Elle avait toujours été trop curieuse, ses parents le lui disaient bien. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qui lui arrivait, pouvait-elle le contrôler ?

Pouvait-elle devenir une… une ninja ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et demanda à Inner de lui donner de la force.

\- Seigneur Hiashi, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous rouvrir mes points de chakra ?

L'homme lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Sakura sentit la gêne habituelle la prendre, comme toujours quand l'attention se fixait sur elle, mais cette fois, elle avait un objectif et comptait bien le tenir.

Inner poussa un grognement agacé quand la directrice de l'hôpital intervint.

\- Ce ne serait pas prudent. Si ce que dit Hanabi-chan est vrai, il faut te mettre sous surveillance médicale pendant que ton chakra revient et vérifier l'intensité des dommages subis par ton système.

 _Dommages ?_ s'inquiéta une petite voix. Ino dut sentir la tension qui l'envahit, car elle passa un bras réconfortant autour de l'épaule de Sakura et celle-ci se blottit contre elle avec reconnaissance.

\- Je suis en mesure de rouvrir ses nœuds chakraïques progressivement, dit Hiashi. Si vous le désirez, Directrice Akada, il vous sera possible d'effectuer vos vérifications en même temps.

La médic considéra la proposition.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dut-elle admettre. Nous pouvons faire ça sur-le-champ si Sakura-chan est prête.

Sakura hocha la tête. Elle était plus que prête.

Au fond de son esprit, Inner leva un poing victorieux.

* * *

Une part d'elle-même refusait encore d'y croire.

\- E… Excusez-moi, Madame la Directrice, pourriez-vous répéter ?

 _Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est un rêve. Je vais me réveiller et Maman me dira de me dépêcher, j'arriverai à l'école essoufflée et Mari se moquera de moi parce que je n'arrive pas à grimper à la corde comme les autres élèves._

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu étudieras sous les ordres d'Ishi Igaku. Tu suivras les cours de l'Académie avec les aspirants de ton groupe d'âge le matin et tu rejoindras Igaku-san pour des leçons supplémentaires l'après-midi. Est-ce que tu as des questions ?

Sakura serra ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Oh mon Dieu, elle avait bien entendu. Elle allait retourner à l'Académie. Elle allait devenir une kunoichi. Elle avait même un tuteur personnel !

C'était trop, comme si les contes qu'elle lisait avidement autrefois avaient décidé de tous se réaliser d'un coup et de l'ensevelir sous la joie. Même Inner était trop ébahie pour partir dans une danse de la victoire et clamer qu'elle l'avait toujours su. Aller à l'Académie avec ses camarades d'avant, avec _Ino-chan_! Elle, la petite civile au grand front et aux cheveux _roses_!...

 _Une seconde,_ objecta la partie rationnelle de son esprit en fronçant ses sourcils imaginaires.

\- Madame la Directrice, si je suis les cours avec les élèves de mon âge, ça veut dire que je… je dois passer l'examen en même temps qu'eux ? Dans _un an_?

\- Ce sera ton objectif, dit la directrice. Tu as de l'avance dans les matières civiles et Igaku-san t'aidera, bien sûr. Mais si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, il est encore temps de contacter l'Académie pour leur dire que tu n'es pas intéressée…

\- Non !

\- Eh bien, voilà ce qu'on appelle un cri du cœur, s'amusa la médic-nin. Igaku-san est une ancienne kunoichi qui travaille à mi-temps au sein de l'hôpital. Je dois te prévenir : ce n'est pas une femme tendre, mais elle est très douée dans ce qu'elle fait. Ses apprenties sont toutes devenues des médic-nins de talent. Celles qui ne se sont pas enfuies en pleurant, en tout cas.

 _Châ ! Cette vieille bique ne nous fait pas peur !_

\- Tes petits… soucis de chakra sont tout à fait exceptionnels, pour t'avouer la vérité. Tu es le premier cas de ce genre dont j'ai jamais entendu parler et les personnes au courant sont toutes très curieuses de voir comment tu vas évoluer. Sais-tu que Hyūga-san m'a demandé personnellement qui serait choisi pour être ta tutrice ?

 _Le Seigneur Hiashi a demandé ça ?_ paniqua Sakura. _Pourquoi tous ces gens ont l'air intéressés par moi ? J'ai juste fait des exercices bizarres écrits sur un rouleau volé !_

 _On va tout casser !_ se réjouissait Inner en parallèle. _On va montrer à ce prétentieux et à sa fille cinglée ce que Sakura Haruno peut faire !_

\- Il y a bien entendu une condition à ce tutorat.

 _Ça y est. Elle va me demander quelque chose d'impossible, hein ? Comme… tuer un monstre, sacrifier mon œil gauche, offrir mon premier-né au village..._

\- Tu dois promettre de ne pas te rétracter. Si tu acceptes d'être l'élève d'Igaku-san, tu auras l'obligation de devenir une kunoichi de Konohagakure.

 _Quoi, c'est tout ?_

\- Acceptes-tu ?

A ce stade, Sakura espérait juste qu'on ne lui ferait rien signer. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir écrire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Cinq heures plus tard, Sakura était sur le point de s'effondrer.

\- Maître, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir.

\- Tu as un contrôle parfait de ton chakra, non ? Alors contrôle ! Je n'ai pas passé une heure à te montrer comment renforcer tes membres pour que tu t'écroules comme n'importe quel civil !

Sakura serra les dents et continua de marcher.

Ishi Igaku, avait-elle très vite conclu, était un démon. Un monstre. Un esprit maléfique qui ne prenait forme humaine que pour torturer les filles qu'on lui offrait comme apprenties. Le Démon à Neuf Queues ? Une blague ! A cet instant, Sakura avait joyeusement sauté en face du Renard pour échapper aux coups de canne de l'infernale vieillarde. Pourquoi possédait-elle une canne, d'ailleurs ? Elle marchait aussi vite que Sakura ! La seule chose qu'elle faisait avec cette fichue canne, c'était frapper son élève quand celle-ci se montrait trop lente à son goût !

 _On va… la tuer,_ gronda Inner.

 _Tais-toi… Pas assez d'énergie pour se disputer…_

Sakura poussa encore un peu de chakra dans ses bras et ses jambes et rééquilibra la montagne de paquets qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

* * *

Elle avait rencontré Ishi Igaku plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Après leur tête-à-tête, la directrice l'avait envoyée attendre dans le parc derrière l'hôpital où les ninjas blessés faisaient leur rééducation. Sakura avait surpris des coups d'œil méfiants et s'était réfugiée derrière un bosquet, à l'abri des regards. C'était là que sa future professeur l'avait trouvée.

Maître Igaku avait au moins soixante-cinq ans, peut-être même plus ; des rides couraient sur son front et aux extrémités de ses yeux bruns, la peau pendait de son cou comme un sac vide, et elle tenait à la main une canne en chêne au bout pointu. Ses vêtements étaient simples et pratiques, un pantalon large aux multiples poches et un haut beige qui lui faisait comme une seconde peau. Elle avait observé Sakura d'un œil critique, s'attardant sur ses cheveux roses, et était allée s'asseoir sur un banc à proximité en lui faisant signe de suivre.

Sakura se souviendrait longtemps des premiers mots que lui avait adressés la vieille médic :

\- Tes cheveux, c'est naturel ?

\- Oui, Maître Igaku.

\- Maître suffira. Ils viennent de ton père ou de ta mère ?

\- De mon père.

\- Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Kizashi Haruno, sensei.

\- Hm. Connais pas. Concentre ton chakra dans ta main gauche.

Sakura l'avait fixée sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes. Quoi, comme ça, d'un coup ?

\- Va falloir être plus rapide que ça, petite, avait grogné la vieille médic, et Sakura avait eu l'intuition qu'elle allait beaucoup entendre cette phrase dans les mois à venir.

Elle avait passé l'heure suivante à malaxer son chakra comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant : dans ses mains d'abord (« Pas autant d'un coup ! Tu veux t'frire les muscles ? »), dans son estomac (« C'est ta poche de chakra, l'estomac, l'oublie pas ! Si tu te prends un kunai dedans et que tu guéris pas ça vite fait, ça peut perturber ton flux de chakra pendant dix bonnes minutes, crois-moi ! Ou tu peux crever sur le coup, ouais, ça aussi »), dans sa tête (« Dommage qu'on puisse pas utiliser le chakra pour renforcer le cerveau, j'en connais qui en profiteraient bien… Oh, me regarde pas avec tes grands yeux, j'parlais pas de toi ! ») et enfin dans la plante des pieds.

\- Mouais, avait conclu Igaku en frappant le sol avec sa canne. C'est correct. Maintenant, garde ton chakra au repos, on va parler. Anko Mitarashi, avait-elle lancé d'une voix plus forte, j't'ai réparé le bras, j'peux aussi te l'casser si tu dégages pas vite fait !

\- Désolée, Igaku-san ! avait répondu une voix féminine dans les feuillages.

\- Ces gosses, avait ronchonné Igaku. Ils passent Jōnin spécial et ça y est, ils s'imaginent qu'ils peuvent espionner toutes les conversations.

Sakura avait observé l'échange avec fascination. Elle n'avait absolument pas senti la présence de la ninja qui les écoutait, même une fois que sa sensei lui avait adressé la parole ; elle n'aurait même pas pu indiquer avec précision l'endroit où la femme s'était tenue.  
Igaku avait enchaîné quelques signes de main à une vitesse effrayante et Sakura avait senti un brusque pic de chakra venant de la vieille femme.

\- Oublie Mitarashi, voici ta première leçon, avait-elle déclaré. Ce que je viens de faire s'appelle un genjutsu, une technique d'illusion. Ça agit sur le cerveau de la personne visée pour stimuler ses sens. Très utile en combat quand tu sais bien le maîtriser, très dangereux si tu ne t'y connais pas assez et que tu n'as pas suffisamment de chakra. L'adversaire fait semblant d'être pris dans le genjutsu, fait signe à ses coéquipiers d'aller t'attaquer pendant que tu gâches ton chakra à maintenir une technique inutile et bam !, carotide coupée en deux.

Sakura avait silencieusement promis de ne pas utiliser de genjutsu avant d'avoir une autorisation écrite en trois exemplaires de sa sensei.

\- A quoi sert le genjutsu que vous venez de lancer, Maître ?

\- Oh, ça ? Ça sert à empêcher des oreilles indiscrètes de s'approcher. Si quelqu'un s'approche de la zone que j'ai délimitée, son ouïe sera étouffée et il ne nous entendra pas.

\- Et c'est infaillible ?

La vieille médic était partie d'un grand rire qui avait révélé ses dents jaunâtres.

\- Infaillible ? Rien n'est infaillible dans le monde shinobi, fillette ! Cette technique-là encore moins que le reste. Ça ne demande quasiment pas de chakra et c'est contournable très facilement. Même _toi_ , tu pourrais détourner l'illusion si tu faisais un effort.

\- Mais dans ce cas, à quoi est-ce que ça sert ?

\- A ton avis ?

Sakura avait fixé sa professeur.

 _Je… n'en ai aucune idée._

Pas la réponse qu'Igaku attendait, de toute évidence.

Sakura leva les yeux vers le ciel d'azur et commença à réfléchir. A quoi pouvait bien servir une technique qu'on pouvait contourner facilement ? Elle ne voyait pas. Le ninja ennemi entrait dans la zone touchée par le genjutsu, réalisait que quelque chose n'était pas normal, contournait l'illusion… S'il était silencieux, le lanceur du genjutsu ne l'entendrait même pas.

\- Vous sentirez son chakra ? avait-elle tenté.

\- Et s'il le masque ?

 _On peut masquer son chakra ?_

\- Mais s'il entre dans votre genjutsu, vous devriez pouvoir le sentir, non ?

\- Ah, tu te réchauffes !

\- Vous pouvez le sentir… parce que votre genjutsu consomme du chakra ?

La réponse lui était venue d'un coup, comme quand elle trouvait le résultat d'une opération durant la classe. Bien sûr. Bien sûr, c'était évident.

\- Vous avez dit que cette technique ne demandait pas beaucoup de chakra à lancer, mais c'est parce que ce n'est pas un vrai genjutsu, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'un… un genjutsu _potentiel_ tant que personne n'entre dans votre zone. Et ce n'est que quand quelqu'un arrive que le genjutsu commence à agir et à consommer plus de chakra. Donc même si la personne rompt le genjutsu très vite, vous aurez déjà senti que votre chakra était utilisé et vous saurez qu'il y a quelqu'un tout près.

Elle s'était retrouvée à bout de souffle à la fin de son explication et avait posé sur sa sensei un regard plein d'espoir. Igaku avait souri.

\- On va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi, petite.

Sakura avait senti un sourire irrésistible lui étirer les lèvres.

 _On a réussi !_ s'était écrié Inner en lançant un poing vers le ciel. _Shānnaro !_

* * *

 _Shānnaro,_ répéta ironiquement Sakura en inclinant la pile branlante vers la droite. Visiblement, Igaku considérait que toute réussite de la part de son élève signifiait qu'elle pouvait la pousser encore plus loin.

Quand la directrice de l'hôpital avait expliqué à Sakura comment garder son chakra au repos pour conserver ses réserves, la jeune fille avait cru qu'il se passerait des mois – des années ! – avant qu'elle ressente la même sensation de fatigue que celle qui lui avait empoisonné la vie pendant quatre ans. L'épuisement de chakra ? Elle le fuirait comme la peste ! Dorénavant, elle conserverait son énergie au maximum !  
Et voilà qu'avant la fin de la journée, elle sentait ses réserves baisser lentement jusqu'au seuil minimal qu'elle avait maintenu par miracle pendant des années. Tout ça à cause de ces fichus paquets.

\- Fais pas la tête, fillette, s'amusa son démon de sensei en sortant d'un nouveau magasin. Je croyais que les petites filles aimaient le shopping ?

 _Pas de ce genre-là !_

\- T'as l'air sur le point de tomber par terre. Viens, on va aller boire un verre dans ce bar de l'autre côté de la rue, celui avec la devanture violette, tu l'vois ?

Sakura lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Bien sûr que non, elle ne le voyait pas ! Elle avait un mètre de paquets devant les yeux !

Igaku rit de bon cœur face à son regard noir.

\- Allez, suis-moi !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles étaient assises à une table, Sakura sirotant sa grenadine, Igaku buvant à petites gorgées une boisson limpide qui, vu l'odeur, n'était pas de l'eau. La montagne de paquets était posée contre le mur. Sakura étira ses bras fourbus pendant que son professeur observait leurs achats, un bloc-notes à la main.

\- Vêtements, fait. Kunai et shuriken, fait, listait-elle. J'espère que tu t'souviens du magasin parce que tu vas y retourner souvent, les jeunots de l'Académie adorent vous faire travailler votre lancer. Ah, les livres !... Sceaux, c'est bon, théories du genjutsu, oui, romans d'infiltration, les manuels médicaux, bien sûr…

A chaque case cochée sur la liste, la vieille femme ajoutait au moins trois livres à la pile. L'excitation de Sakura laissa vite place à une sourde appréhension.

\- Maître Igaku, est-ce que je vais devoir lire _tous_ ces livres ?

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, Sakura adorait lire. Son armoire était remplie d'ouvrages en tout genre et la bibliothèque était sa seconde maison, mais les énormes pavés qu'Igaku avait choisis auraient effrayé n'importe qui.

Est-ce que la vieille kunoichi venait de se _lever de sa chaise_ pour atteindre le haut de la pile ?

\- T'inquiète donc pas, fillette, j'te demanderai pas de me lire tout ça pour jeudi. Mais oui, à terme, il faudra que tu lises tous ces livres et que tu mémorises la plupart d'entre eux. Y en a qui sont des manuels scolaires requis à l'Académie, d'autres des traités médicaux dont tu auras besoin si tu veux devenir médic-nin. Y a aussi des livres plus avancés avec des techniques réservées aux shinobi diplômés.

\- Et vous me les laissez ? demanda Sakura avec méfiance. Vous n'avez pas peur que je brûle quelque chose en essayant des techniques trop avancées ?

\- J'me suis dit que ta petite mésaventure avec ton chakra te servirait de leçon. Si tu as envie d'essayer une nouvelle technique sans personne autour, à toi de voir, mais les sceaux mal dessinés ont une méchante tendance à revenir te mordre en pleine figure. Toujours intéressée, fillette ?

Sakura frissonna. _Ne pas toucher aux exercices avancés,_ ajouta-t-elle à une liste déjà bien remplie.

\- Bandages, continuait d'une voix rauque la vieille femme, poche à armes, sceaux explosifs, encre infusée… Et un bocal pour poissons rouges. C'est bon, on a tout. Allez, on va déposer tout ça chez toi.

Le temps que la médic et son élève parviennent à la maison des Haruno, Sakura avait l'impression d'avoir autant de chakra qu'une plante verte. Igaku refusait obstinément d'aider la fillette, mettant en avant son âge vénérable (« Tu pourras t'estimer chanceuse si tu vis jusque-là, ma p'tite ! ») et son statut de professeur (« Si tu t'écroules pour trois colis, tu fileras à l'hôpital après ta première mission ! »).

Une fois dans le salon, Sakura se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil au miroir au-dessus de la commode. Elle le regretta immédiatement : ses cheveux roses tombaient en mèches désordonnées sur ses épaules, sa robe rouge s'ornait de taches humides aux aisselles et une fine couche de sueur lui recouvrait le visage. Elle songea un instant au lavabo de la cuisine et à l'eau fraîche qu'elle pourrait se passer sur le visage, mais secoua la tête avec résignation. Pas tant que Maître Igaku ne l'aurait pas libérée.

\- Dépose-moi c'bazar, pose la facture sur la table et suis-moi. Il est temps qu'on parle, fillette.

Son ton était brutalement devenu plus sérieux. Sakura déposa docilement son fardeau ( _Mais pourquoi avoir acheté un bocal à poissons ?_ se demanda-t-elle pour la quatrième fois) et se tourna vers la vieille femme.

\- Je suis prête, Maître Igaku.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand elles arrivèrent dans une prairie proche des remparts du village.

\- Assieds-toi, ordonna Igaku. Pas sur les genoux, t'es pas une foutue Hyūga à ce que je sache ! Voilà, c'est mieux. Maintenant, dis-moi c'que tu penses de ta journée.

Ce qu'elle pensait de sa journée ? Sakura leva la tête vers le ciel, contemplant sans un mot le bleu azur de ce début d'été. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Elle avait l'impression qu'un mois entier s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin-là, décidée à manipuler son chakra pour renforcer son corps de civile et se débarrasser le plus vite possible de ses _malformations._

\- Maître, se demanda-t-elle soudain, est-ce que mes malformations sont dues à mon usage précoce du chakra ?

Sa mère lui aurait lancé un regard mécontent si elle l'avait entendue parler d' _usage précoce du chakra_. Mebuki Haruno disait toujours qu'un marchant trop intelligent faisait peur aux clients…

Mais elle ne serait _jamais_ marchande, réalisa Sakura avec bonheur. Elle serait _kunoichi_ , comme Ino-chan. Maître Igaku ne la gronderait pas parce qu'elle parlait trop bien pour une enfant de dix ans : de ça au moins, elle était certaine.

\- T'es une petite maligne, hein ? On peut être sûr de rien mais j'veux bien parier mon petit doigt qu'il y a un lien. Aujourd'hui, les exercices de manipulation du chakra se concentrent sur les mains et les pieds… Mais autrefois, ils se focalisaient sur l'estomac, un coin plutôt proche du système génital. Le livre sur lequel t'as trouvé tes exercices était pas tout jeune, pas vrai ?

La fillette resta interdite. Elle n'avait parlé à personne du rouleau volé ! Quand la directrice lui avait demandé comment elle en était venue à manipuler du chakra, elle avait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle avait dû faire ça inconsciemment, et la femme n'avait rien demandé de plus.

Igaku se mit à rire.

\- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à bluffer mieux que ça, gamine ! J'avais des doutes sur ce livre, maintenant j'en ai plus aucun. Cette histoire de manipulation inconsciente du chakra, j'en croyais pas un mot. Il y a eu des cas semblables autrefois, pendant la guerre, quand des shinobi revenaient à demi-morts après avoir utilisé leur chakra sans arrêt pendant des jours. Mais une gamine civile qui commence à faire tourner son chakra sans raison ? Même avec un contrôle parfait, c'est pas crédible. Peut-être que tu t'es pas rendue compte de c'que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps, mais y a forcément un truc qui t'a aidée à démarrer.

Maintenant qu'elle entendait l'explication de la vieille dame, Sakura se demandait comment elle avait espéré pouvoir garder le rouleau secret. A la réflexion, elle commençait aussi à craindre de ne pouvoir protéger Naruto plus longtemps.  
La vieille médic sembla lire dans ses pensées.

\- Dis-moi, fillette, ce livre, où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'un éclat qui fit un peu peur à Sakura.

 _C'est une ninja, elle a sûrement tué plein de gens. On ne lui fait pas peur_ , nota avec regret Inner.

Sakura hésita à vendre Naruto. Le garçon était exaspérant, toujours en train de faire des blagues ridicules ; même après avoir quitté l'Académie, la fillette avait eu vent de ses plaisanteries et avait écouté ses parents critiquer l'attitude irrespectueuse du blond. Et quelque part, même si elle avait conscience d'être de mauvaise foi, Sakura se disait que sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais quasiment épuisé son chakra, n'aurait pas eu à se sentir aussi fatiguée – elle n'aurait pas quitté l'Académie.

Pourtant, quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour dévoiler la vérité, ce fut une toute autre version qui sortit :

\- Je l'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque. J'avais vu un garçon pas très vieux en train de le consulter et quand il est parti en le laissant sur la table, j'ai… je… je l'ai pris. Je ne voulais pas le voler, je vous le jure ! Je suis même allée le reposer ensuite ! Mais j'étais tellement curieuse, mes parents n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'il fallait que je parte de l'Académie, que je ne pouvais pas _jouer au ninja_ , et je pensais que si je lisais des livres de ninja et que je devenais forte, ils me laisseraient être kunoichi ! Je ne voulais rien faire de mal, j'avais juste envie de… de…

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Sakura réalisa qu'elle pleurait. De grosses larmes rondes coulaient sur ses joues et elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir. Elle n'y pouvait rien : le mensonge contenait juste trop de vérité. Ses parents qui lui expliquaient qu'elle n'était pas faite pour la vie de ninja, que c'était juste un rêve de petite fille qui la ferait tuer, la peur immense qu'elle avait eu de devoir revenir chez les civils… Redevenir Sakura la fille timide, Sakura avec son grand front et son gros cerveau derrière dont toutes les filles se moquaient, Sakura barbe à papa avec ses cheveux rose cerisier.  
Elle avait juste voulu devenir quelque chose de plus. Et les kunoichi étaient fortes, n'est-ce pas ? Comme Ino.

A l'époque, bientôt six ans et de grands yeux verts, elle avait juste voulu être Ino.

Maintenant, à dix ans et après quatre ans de calvaire, elle désirait simplement avoir le droit d'être forte. Personne ne croyait en elle ; même ses professeurs, quand ils la complimentaient sur ses notes, étaient un peu trop gentils, un peu trop compatissants, et Sakura avait vite compris qu'ils avaient pitié d'elle. A cinq ans, elle aurait juré qu'on ne pouvait pas être trop intelligent. A sept, elle avait perdu ses illusions. Personne n'aimait les gens trop doués.

Le pire, c'était de savoir que les ninjas n'auraient pas rejeté quelqu'un comme elle et que chez eux, sa bizarrerie serait devenue une force.

Sakura renifla une dernière fois. Sa détermination se cristallisa autour d'une seule pensée : elle deviendrait kunoichi. Non, plus que ça : elle deviendrait _shinobi_. Elle avait sa chance et pour rien au monde elle ne la laisserait échapper.

\- Ma journée, Maître, c'était la meilleure que j'aie jamais vécue.

Igaku sourit.

\- Si t'aimes tellement trimballer des paquets, faut l'dire, fillette, y a des missions de déménagement que te plairaient bien…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'exclama Sakura en rougissant. Je suis juste contente de pouvoir devenir ninja !

\- J'espère bien parce que pour passer l'examen avec les gosses de ton âge, il va falloir que tu craches tes boyaux. C'est pas pour t'offenser, fillette, mais t'as pas exactement la forme physique d'une aspirante ninja.

Sakura blanchit légèrement mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

 _Elle croit qu'elle va nous intimider ? On va lui montrer ce qu'on vaut !_

Elle n'était plus la même que la petite civile qui s'était levée ce matin. Maintenant, elle était Sakura Haruno, future kunoichi de Konoha, et elle ne laisserait _personne_ la décourager de la voie qu'elle s'était choisie.

* * *

Et l'aventure commence pour Sakura ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si l'histoire vous plaît pour l'instant.


	3. Ch 2 : Retour à l'Académie Ninja !

Je me suis rarement autant amusée en écrivant un chapitre. Naruto est un cadeau du ciel à l'humanité pécheresse, j'en suis désormais fermement convaincue.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **\- Aria** : merci à toi ! Il y a pas mal de fictions de ce genre sur Sakura en anglais (c'est ce qui m'a inspirée) mais c'est vrai qu'en français, c'est le néant profond.

\- **myhime** : je lis principalement en anglais mais l'OS que tu as cité m'était totalement inconnu. Il est super, merci beaucoup ! Même le titre est génial. Pour ce qui est des pairings, c'est LE truc auquel je ne veux pas penser pour l'instant (Sakura est trop jeune, on verra comment elle évoluera). Bon, j'ai mes pairings favoris donc ils vont sûrement ressortir cela dit.  
Si tu aimes avoir une Sakura mature et en couple, ma plus grosse fiction est un ItaSaku, _Le Choix d'Itachi_ , et Sakura est plus adulte que dans le manga (au niveau de l'âge et du comportement) (oui je fais ma pub haha).

* * *

 _« Lors de la seconde expérience, douze pratiquants des Arts du Chakra ont réalisé la Technique de Clonage en utilisant, non pas leur propre chakra, mais le chakra du volontaire A. Onze des douze Clones ainsi produits étaient des Clones du volontaire A portant les habits du pratiquant ayant effectué la Technique. […] Il apparaît donc que 1. chaque individu possède_ par nature _un chakra qui lui est propre et 2. Le chakra d'un individu contient des_ informations _semblables à celles inscrites dans le code génétique, par exemple les caractéristiques physiques… »_ \- Ukubeko Matsuri, _Le code génétique du chakra. Preuve formelle de l'existence d'une signature personnelle chakraïque._

* * *

 _15 Juin, an 1049 du Grand Calendrier, an 69 pKo_

Sakura s'était toujours demandé quelle taille faisait l'Académie. Le domaine était un des plus grands du village, partagé entre les bâtiments où avaient lieu les cours théoriques et de vastes terrains réservés aux multiples entraînements qui émaillaient les journées des aspirants ninjas.  
Des enfants de six à douze ans y couraient, lançaient, combattaient dans l'espoir qu'un jour eux aussi, comme leurs instructeurs, porteraient le bandeau à la feuille de Konoha.

Sakura sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en passant la grande porte. Elle avait toujours été ridiculement émotionnelle.

\- Sakura-chan !

Une petite silhouette lui faisait signe depuis les portes du bâtiment principal.

\- Ino-chan ! s'exclama Sakura en accélérant en direction de son amie.

La blonde lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, Sakura-chan ! Tu vas voir, il n'y a que des idiots ou des gens bizarres dans notre classe… Enfin presque, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant. En tout cas, tu t'assois à côté de moi, d'accord ?

\- Tu me laisseras te poser des questions ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'être à jour sur le programme ninja.

\- Hm… ça marche, mais à une condition.

Ino évita un groupe d'élèves plus jeunes et décocha un sourire lumineux à sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu dois m'appeler Ino-sensei !

Les deux filles partirent d'un rire complice qui fit se retourner un professeur.  
Elles attinrent finalement leur classe avec plusieurs minutes d'avance et allèrent s'asseoir au deuxième rang, le favori d'Ino. La salle était organisée comme un petit amphithéâtre : les rangées formaient des demi-cercles qui montaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'estrade du professeur, coupés au centre par un escalier, et les chaises des élèves étaient solidement fixées aux bureaux. Une sage précaution, jugea Sakura en voyant un étudiant essayer de sauter jusqu'à la deuxième rangée et s'écraser misérablement sur les bancs.

Elle fut surprise par le nombre des élèves. Ils arrivaient seuls ou par groupes de deux ou trois et remplissaient peu à peu la classe ; plusieurs lui jetèrent des regards étonnés et une fille aux cheveux violets amorça même un mouvement dans sa direction, mais la mine menaçante d'Ino la dissuada. Sakura les observait à la dérobée avec sa curiosité habituelle. Deux minutes avant huit heures, trois personnes l'avaient marquée : un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir quinze ans et lui donna l'impression d'être une petite souris, un autre qui avait un _chien_ sur la tête – n'avait-il pas peur d'être rappelé à l'ordre ? Ce n'était pas propre ! – et un dernier qui, en ce beau mois de juin, portait un imperméable, rien que ça.

Mais tous devinrent bien insignifiants quand _il_ entra dans la salle. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Sakura ne put détacher les yeux de lui. Il lui évoquait bien quelque chose, une tragédie passée et un nom toujours en haut du classement quand elle était encore à l'Académie, mais elle ne se souvenait pas de _ça_.

Il était beau, Kami ce qu'il était beau. C'était aussi frappant qu'un poing dans l'estomac. Et il avait l'air tellement _ténébreux._

 _On dirait un prince !_ couina Inner.

\- Lui, c'est Sasuke, murmura Ino à son oreille. Plus tard, je me marierai avec lui !

Sakura sentit une pierre lui couler dans l'estomac.

 _Ino-chan est amoureuse de lui_.

Elle ne pouvait pas le trouver beau. Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Ino-chan avait fait tellement de choses pour elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de la trahir ainsi. Avec détermination, Sakura détourna les yeux du garçon.

 _Mais quand même, ce qu'il est beau…_

 _Non ! Je ne dois pas y penser !_

\- Tu n'as pas dit que N… Naruto était avec nous ? demanda-t-elle pour se distraire.

\- Oh, lui ? Il arrive en retard à tous les cours, sauf ceux d'Iruka-sensei. Quel idiot ! Tu sais, Sa-chan, si tu veux te venger, je peux t'aider à trouver quelque chose…

\- Non ! protesta Sakura. Il ne faut pas lui faire de mal. Je veux dire… Il voulait bien faire, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Ino sembla sceptique.

\- Comme tu veux, Sa-chan, dit-elle d'une voix tout sauf convaincue. Mais si tu changes d'avis, je suis là.

Sakura hocha la tête, soulagée. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait en vouloir à Naruto ou lui être reconnaissante, mais une chose était claire dans son esprit : le garçon n'avait jamais eu de mauvaises intentions. Elle espéra juste qu'il ne la reconnaîtrait pas. S'il venait lui parler ou, pire, voulait savoir comment elle avait pu revenir…

Maître Igaku avait été formelle : Sakura n'avait pas le droit de mentionner le parchemin volé que Naruto lui avait prêté. Il ne fallait pas que les autres élèves s'imaginent qu'en brisant les règles, ils obtiendraient des privilèges. Non, Sakura devait sourire et expliquer que durant un contrôle de routine à l'hôpital, les médecins avaient trouvé une anomalie dans son système chakraïque et qu'en conséquence, elle avait des réserves de chakra très développées pour son âge. Et un contrôle, oh !, sans précédent ! Alors bien sûr, le village, toujours prêt à encourager les rêves de ses enfants, l'avait soutenue dans son désir de devenir kunoichi…

Quand Maître Igaku avait expliqué la dernière partie, sa voix avait pris un ton ironique que Sakura n'avait pas du tout aimé. C'était la vérité, non ? Le village voulait _vraiment_ encourager les rêves des habitants. Après tout, on lui avait donné une mentor, à elle, la petite civile ! Quelqu'un était même venu convaincre ses parents de la laisser s'inscrire à l'Académie. Non, Konohagakure était un village formidable.

L'arrivée du professeur interrompit ses réflexions. Sakura ne se souvenait pas de lui ; il devait avoir intégré le corps enseignant après son départ de l'Académie, ou peut-être n'enseignait-il qu'aux étudiants des classes supérieures. Elle était certaine de pouvoir reconnaître la plupart de ses anciens professeurs – à défaut d'être capable de les nommer.

\- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons poursuivre le cours de la semaine dernière sur la survie en milieu hostile. Nous en étions restés aux plantes comestibles du pays de la Foudre…

Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que le professeur comptait faire un cours magistral sans interroger directement les élèves. Elle avait déjà décidé d'être aussi attentive que possible pour une enfant de dix ans quand Ino la tira de ce beau projet.

\- Lui, c'est le professeur Mizuki, chuchota-t-elle. Il enseigne le combat au corps-à-corps, d'habitude. Il paraît qu'il sort avec le professeur Tsubaki mais…

\- Chut, Ino-chan ! J'essaie d'écouter !

Ino leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sa-chan, réfléchis. On est quasiment en guerre avec le pays de la Foudre, pourquoi on partirait en mission là-bas ?

\- On pourrait être envoyé pour les infiltrer, répondit obstinément Sakura.

\- Quand on sera Chūnin, peut-être, mais pas avant. On aura tout le temps d'apprendre les _plantes comestibles du pays de la Foudre…_

Sakura pouffa malgré elle face à l'excellente imitation d'Ino.

\- … quand on aura passé l'examen Chūnin. Etre un bon shinobi, c'est aussi ne pas s'encombrer la tête d'informations inutiles, tu sais !

Sakura resta sceptique. _Ne pas_ essayer d'apprendre quelque chose était un concept qui lui était étranger ; _informations inutiles_ sonnait comme un oxymore à ses oreilles.

De toute façon, elle avait une mémoire photographique. Elle n'aurait qu'à relire le chapitre que ce cours traitait dans son manuel.

En plus, se souvint-elle avec un frisson, la récolte d'informations était un aspect capital du métier de shinobi. A l'Ecole Civile, on interdisait aux élèves (en vain) de colporter des ragots ; à l'Académie, chercher à en apprendre plus sur ses camarades était bien vu. Tout était tellement différent, tellement – tellement _mieux_.

Ino avait peut-être raison. La végétation de la Foudre n'était sûrement pas aussi importante que d'apprendre à connaître ses futurs compagnons d'armes.

\- Ino-chan, murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers sa meilleure amie, le garçon là-bas, c'est Shino Aburame ?

\- Oui ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te souviennes de lui !

Sakura haussa les épaules en affectant un sourire modeste. Ce n'était pas si dur : elle avait une excellente mémoire et le garçon était quand même l'héritier d'un des Huit Clans. Il appartenait à l'aristocratie des Konoha-nins, comme Ino – la blonde ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, mais elle jouissait auprès de la population de la Feuille d'un statut bien supérieur à celui d'un ninja anonyme.

\- Et celui-là au fond, ce ne serait pas Shikamamu Nara ?

\- Shikamaru, corrigea distraitement Ino en fronçant le nez. Il m'énerve. Il est paresseux, il passe son temps à jouer au shōgi et en plus, il ose critiquer Sasuke-kun !

Cette dernière offense était, de toute évidence, la pire des trois. Ne voulant pas être en reste, Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Je te jure ! Il dit que Sasuke-kun est _renfermé_! Alors qu'il est tellement… tellement…

Ino poussa un soupir rêveur en contemplant l'objet de ses pensées. Sakura suivit son regard puis se détourna, rougissante.

 _Il faut qu'on lui trouve un défaut,_ songea-t-elle désespérément. _Quelque chose pour ne pas tomber amoureuse. Il n'est pas laid, ça c'est sûr. Peut-être qu'il est méchant ? Mais non, Ino-chan n'aimerait pas quelqu'un de méchant. Ou bien faible ? Non, quelle idiote, je sais bien qu'il n'est pas faible !_

 _Peut-être qu'il est_ renfermé _,_ suggéra malicieusement Inner en parodiant les propos de Shikamaru.

 _Ino-chan n'aimerait pas quelqu'un de renfermé !_ s'indigna Sakura.

Quoi qu'elle imagine, elle se heurtait toujours à ce défaut majeur : Ino-chan ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un de moins que parfait. Or Ino-chan aimait Sasuke. _Ergo_ Sasuke était parfait.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre. Elle était fichue.

Mais un ninja n'abandonnait jamais – elle ne se souvenait plus d'où elle savait ça, mais la voix qui avait prononcé ces mots résonnait dans son esprit avec une certitude inébranlable, donc ça devait être vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer. Telle serait sa première quête en temps qu'amie : elle trouverait un défaut à Sasuke Uchiwa.

Et si son esprit logique lui signalait que, dans sa quête pour être une amie digne d'Ino, ce plan était quand même drôlement curieux, tant pis. Sakura n'avait pas le _temps_ de se préoccuper de détails insignifiants. Elle était pressée : déjà, elle se sentait glisser sur une pente savonneuse, et ses yeux s'égaraient trop souvent vers le visage aristocratique du futur mari d'Ino.

Il fallait – fallait fallait _fallait_ – qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Une distraction. Hélas, le professeur Mizuki ne semblait pas décidé à devenir plus intéressant : son ton monocorde était aussi passionnant que de jouer la même note, encore et encore, sur un shamisen mal accordé. Il y avait bien les autres élèves qui discutaient, mais la plupart étaient assis derrière elle, et Sakura ne pouvait quand même pas se retourner pour les regarder. Un garçon sur sa gauche le faisait mais elle ne montrerait _jamais_ un tel irrespect envers un honorable enseignant.

 _Zut zut zut_ , jura-t-elle avec force.

 _Tu veux dire merde merde mer…_

 _ZUT !_

Et c'est là que, comme un cadeau tombé des cieux, sa distraction débarqua. Malheureusement, si c'était un cadeau, c'était aussi et surtout un cadeau empoisonné qui entra en faisant claquer la porte.

\- Naruto Uzumaki est DANS LA PLACE ! s'exclama un garçon blond par trop reconnaissable.

 _Oh non._

Sakura sentit un bras la pousser. Avec un temps de retard, elle réalisa que le bras appartenait à Ino et que cette dernière se tenait devant elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sa-chan, murmura-t-elle avec détermination. Cache-toi derrière moi et il ne te verra même pas !

\- Merci, Ino-chan !

Hélas, les deux enfants avaient négligé un point important : s'il était difficile de rater une fille aux cheveux roses, il était pratiquement _impossible_ de rater une fille aux cheveux roses tentant désespérément de se masquer derrière une autre dont les yeux azur lançaient des éclairs de colère. Ce fut donc en toute logique que le regard de Naruto fut immédiatement attiré par le duo.

Ignorant Mizuki qui récriminait, il dit, fidèle à ses habitudes, la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

\- Sakura-chan !

Un gémissement lui parvint, mais pas de réponse. Bizarre. La blonde continuait de le regarder avec fureur, ce dont Naruto ne se formalisa pas : il en avait l'habitude de la part des adultes. Peut-être n'avait-il pas parlé assez fort ? C'était cet idiot de Mizuki – en criant comme il le faisait, il empêchait Sakura-chan de l'entendre !

Sans se préoccuper du fait que Sakura avait quitté l'Académie quatre ans plus tôt, Naruto hurla donc :

\- SAKURA-CHAN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA, DATTEBAYO ?

Sakura gémit à nouveau. Tous ses pires cauchemars se réalisaient : le premier jour de son retour triomphant dans le monde des shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki – la personne avec laquelle elle ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter – hurlait son nom devant _toute la classe._ Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient penser d'elle ? Et le professeur Mizuki – oh bon sang, le professeur Mizuki allait être furieux contre elle ! Il avait déjà l'air mécontent et… et _Sasuke-kun la fixait !_

Elle devait faire quelque chose. Toute la classe l'observait. Si Maître Igaku apprenait que sa nouvelle élève s'était cachée derrière quelqu'un pour éviter une confrontation, elle lui ferait vivre un véritable enfer.

Alors Sakura se leva, appela Inner à l'aide et déclara du haut de ses dix ans :

\- Naruto-kun, tu interromps le cours ! C'est très malpoli, excuse-toi auprès du professeur Mizuki !

Le garçon sembla complètement pris au dépourvu. Son poing haussé vers le ciel s'abaissa avec une lenteur comique.

\- Mais… Sakura-chan… Pourquoi ?...

Il avait l'air d'un chiot qu'on venait de pousser. Sakura sentit son cœur tendre se fendre devant cette vision, puis Inner lui donna un coup de pied mental et elle se reprit. Ino-chan la regardait. Sasuke-kun la regardait. En fait, _tout le monde_ la regardait. Elle n'était plus la pauvre Sakura incapable de monter à la corde : elle sentait son chakra bourdonner en elle, et ce fut cette sensation, plus que tout le reste, qui lui permit de mettre les poings sur les hanches et de prendre son air le plus autoritaire possible.

Et si elle se sentait comme un imposteur en territoire ennemi, eh bien, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il ne faut pas perturber le cours, c'est écrit dans le règlement. Excuse-toi !

Par miracle (Sakura irait déposer une offrande au temple pour remercier les dieux), Naruto _obéit_. Boudeur, il se tourna vers le professeur Mizuki et marmonna une excuse. Le professeur, visiblement choqué par le tour des événements, réagit avec un temps de retard : Naruto avait déjà commencé à grimper les marches.

Sakura se raidit en le voyant venir vers elle.

 _Oh non !_

 _Oh si,_ lâcha sombrement Inner.

Ignorant les regards noirs d'Ino, Naruto arriva jusqu'à sa rangée et grimpa sur la table pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, de l'autre côté de la Yamanaka.

\- Sakura-chan, t'es revenue depuis quand ? Je savais pas qu'on pouvait revenir à l'Académie comme ça ! En plus, c'est trop génial, on est dans la même classe, 'ttebayo ! Tu crois qu'on sera dans la même é…

\- Naruto ! mugit Mizuki depuis le devant de la classe où il essayait désespérément de reprendre son cours. Il est interdit de parler fort en classe !

\- Ben taisez-vous alors !

Sakura laissa échapper un rire face à la répartie de son voisin. Dès qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait, elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche, rougissante.

 _Bien dit, Naruto !_ s'exclama Inner.

Le garçon avait dû remarquer son bref éclat de rire car il lui adressa un sourire absolument rayonnant. Il lui manquait deux dents de lait, observa Sakura. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour ; sa joie était contagieuse.

Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, Sakura sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était _certaine_ que derrière elle, Ino-chan souriait de ce joli sourire menaçant qu'elle maîtrisait depuis toujours.

\- Naruto ?

\- Qu'essqu'y a ?

\- Sa-chan est mon amie. Si tu l'embêtes, tu me le paieras.

 _Oh, Ino-chan…_

\- Peuh ! T'as déjà dit ça pour ton précieux _Sasuke-kuuuuun_ !

\- Ne te moque pas de Sasuke-kun ! cria Ino en se levant.

 _Ino-chan, non ! L_ e professeur Mizuki était déjà énervé par Naruto, Ino allait être punie !...

Sauf qu'en regardant en bas, Sakura constata que l'homme aux cheveux blancs gardait une expression curieusement neutre, comme si lui aussi attendait de voir le reste de la confrontation.

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai. Académie Ninja, pas Ecole Civile._

 _Et Sasuke-kun ?_ intervint Inner.

Sasuke-kun ne regardait même pas les deux blonds. Il lisait son manuel, indifférent au brouhaha montant.

 _Il est tellement sérieux !_ couina Sakura en direction de son for intérieur.

\- J'me moquerai de lui si je veux ! _Sasuke-kuuun, Sasuke-kuuuun, Sasuke-kuuuun !_ singea impitoyablement Naruto alors que le visage d'Ino devenait de plus en plus pâle de colère.

Mais à force d'agiter la cape, il venait de réveiller le taureau. Des voix féminines commencèrent à se joindre à celle d'Ino – Naruto les traita de harpies sans perdre un instant. _Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup d'amis !_ constata Inner.

Quand il déclara avec bravache qu'il battrait Sasuke à tous les coups en combat singulier, _'ttebayo !_ – provoquant une toux suspecte chez leur professeur – Sakura fut sur le point de se joindre aux filles indignées. C'est vrai, quoi, Naruto n'était pas méchant mais Sasuke était… Sasuke. Un Uchiwa. Un génie. Le dernier descendant d'un Clan fondateur. Et Naruto était… personne. Juste un orphelin très doué pour faire des farces et s'attirer des ennuis. Dans la hiérarchie des shinobi, il était à peine plus haut que Sakura elle-même avec sa famille civile.

Alors oui, la fillette fut sur le point de prendre le parti de Sasuke-kun contre celui de Naruto (sous les encouragements d'Inner), et puis ses yeux s'égarèrent vers Sasuke.  
Il s'en fichait complètement. Le nez dans son livre, sourcils froncés, il traitait par le mépris le fanatisme de ses groupies. Ces gamineries n'étaient pas dignes de lui, comprit-elle ; il était un _génie_ , qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire qu'un double redoublant le traite de tous les noms ?

Ce fut ça, plus que tout le reste, qui poussa Sakura à tirer Ino par le poignet.

\- Ino-chan, calme-toi. Sasuke-kun s'en fiche, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver…

\- Ouais, il en a rien à faire de vous ! intervint un blond visiblement suicidaire.

Sakura sentit son tempérament si contrôlé se fissurer.

\- Naruto, tais-toi ! Arrête de jeter de l'huile sur le feu !

\- Mais… Sakura-chan…

\- Sa-chan a raison !

\- Oui ! reprit une fille au fond de la classe.

\- Tais-toi, Uzumaki ! lança une autre.

\- Tu sers à rien !

Sakura pâlit. Elle voulait juste que le conflit s'arrête, elle n'avait pas envie de démarrer un lynchage ! Naruto s'était renfermé, son visage poupon figé dans une grimace entre les larmes et la colère, et elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire une bêtise – _encore une fois…_

\- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit ! Silence, retournez à vos places, le cours n'est pas fini !

Elle n'avait jamais autant aimé le professeur Mizuki.

Et si elle avait eu ses soupçons, la scène qui suivit les confirma : une fois décidé, Mizuki n'eut aucun mal à ramener le calme. Ce qui signifiait qu'il aurait pu le faire n'importe quand – il avait _choisi_ de laisser l'affrontement avoir lieu. Pourtant, Sakura ne pouvait croire que c'était la première fois qu'une telle scène se produisait. Après tout, à en croire Ino-chan, Naruto avait l'habitude d'insulter Sasuke…  
Alors pourquoi laisser les élèves vociférer ainsi ? Ça ne servait qu'à monter le reste de la classe contre Naruto…

 _Le professeur Mizuki est un Chūnin_ , lui murmura la voix de la raison. _Il a sûrement des motifs qu'on ne connaît pas._

Et Sakura était encore suffisamment civile pour accepter cette explication sans chercher plus loin.

* * *

C'est à dix heures que les ennuis commencèrent.

Tout débuta pourtant bien. Prise en sandwich entre les deux blonds, Sakura avait déployé des trésors de diplomatie pour que ni Naruto, ni Ino-chan ne se sentent délaissés ; l'effort l'avait laissée épuisée mais satisfaite. Ino-chan était sa meilleure amie et la fillette aurait préféré se couper un doigt plutôt que de l'aliéner. Quant à Naruto, il avait visiblement décidé que les quatre dernières années n'avaient pas existé et s'était arrogé sans complexes la place de meilleur ami masculin. Sakura s'en sentait étrangement soulagée : elle n'aurait pas à choisir, il l'avait fait pour elle. Et puis avoir des amis – de _vrais_ amis, des amis ninjas qui l'aimaient pour autre chose que ses bonnes notes – lui apportait un sentiment étrange, comme si le monde se colorait soudain de couleurs plus vives.

Quand le cours du professeur Mizuki s'acheva, même la perspective de passer l'après-midi à s'entraîner avec Maître Igaku ne suffisait plus à ôter le sourire ridicule qui lui grimpait jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan ! répéta Naruto dans une parodie de murmure. C'est le cours du professeur Iruka après !

\- Le professeur Iruka ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Le meilleur prof du monde ! Beaucoup mieux que cet idiot de Mizuki, peuh ! Et en plus, c'est lui qui nous apprend les Arts Ninjas ! Avec le chakura et tout ça !

\- Chakra, corrigea Ino en faisant la moue. Tu ne sais même pas parler correctement !

\- Moi au moins, je bave pas sur un…

Et le garçon se retrouva promptement bâillonné par une Sakura aux sourcils froncés.

\- Arrête ça, Naruto-kun. Je n'aime pas quand tu es méchant avec Ino-chan.

\- Fe recommeferai pas, Fakura-kfan ! promit-il.

Sakura retira sa main. Ino lui tendit un mouchoir pour essuyer la bave. Elle l'accepta avec soulagement.

L'amitié de Naruto, avait-elle découvert au cours des deux dernières heures, était à la fois bruyante et épuisante. C'était un entraînement de tous les instants, une vigilance constante qu'on ne pouvait pas relâcher deux minutes sous peine de voir le garçon s'égosillant en face d'une meute de filles en furie, mettant en place un seau d'eau au-dessus d'une porte, ou criant sur Sasuke qui restait parfaitement indifférent.

 _J'ai l'impression d'être sa mère,_ grommela Inner.

Sakura ne pouvait qu'approuver. Elle avait la sensation d'être le rocher auquel Naruto la Moule venait de se fixer. Mais comme la Moule était plus grande que le Rocher, eh bien, au lieu de _fixer_ Naruto en place, c'était lui qui se baladait partout en la forçant à courir derrière.

Peut-être avait-il juste besoin d'avoir d'autres amis ?

 _Et alors ? Ce n'est pas à nous de nous occuper du cas social ! On est là pour devenir kunoichi, pas nourrice !_ s'énerva Inner.

 _Je ne peux pas abandonner Naruto ! C'est quand même grâce à lui qu'on en est là._

 _Grâce ? A cause de lui !_

Le débat mental ne menant à rien, Sakura cessa de répondre aux récriminations de son for intérieur. Après tout, Naruto lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil dès qu'elle montait le ton – pour quelle raison, Sakura ne pouvait pas (ne _voulait_ pas) le comprendre. Ino elle-même le tolérait tant qu'il faisait preuve de bon sens.

Dommage qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup de bon sens…

Elle se préparait à deux nouvelles heures à jongler entre le cours, les explications d'Ino-chan et les blagues de Naruto quand le professeur pénétra dans la salle. Aussitôt, les conversations se turent, remplacées par des saluts aux volumes variés. Naruto remporta la palme : son « Prof Iruka ! » pouvait être entendu de l'autre bout du bâtiment, Sakura l'aurait juré.

\- Bonjour à tous ! commença le Chūnin. Comment allez-vous ?

Evidemment, impossible de distinguer les réponses dans la cacophonie qui s'ensuivit. Si Naruto était le plus bruyant dans son affection, Ino-chan elle-même avait un sourire content aux lèvres, et Sasuke avait fermé son livre pour se concentrer sur l'enseignant. Sagement, Sakura ouvrit un nouveau cahier.

 _Ça doit être un bon professeur. Sasuke-kun le respecte_ , pensa-t-elle d'abord.

Puis une autre partie d'elle, la partie plus intuitive qu'elle négligeait trop souvent, ajouta : _ça doit être une bonne personne. Naruto l'apprécie._

Et Sakura réalisa avec surprise que cette seule raison – _Naruto l'apprécie_ – avait l'air… vraie. Authentique. D'une façon qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer, l'idée que Naruto apprécie quelqu'un était comme la meilleure des recommandations. Naruto était juste tellement… lumineux, voilà, lumineux et stupidement heureux de vivre et d'être là. D'ailleurs, même Ino-chan avait arrêté de protester face à ses remarques idiotes (sauf quand il s'en prenait à Sasuke et déterrait ainsi la hache de guerre).

 _En fait,_ se dit-elle alors qu'Iruka notait le sujet du cours au tableau, _je suis contente que Naruto ait choisi de venir me parler_. _Il est un peu bizarre mais il est vraiment gentil._

Même Inner ne put nier.

Et puis Sakura lut le sujet du cours, et les ennuis commencèrent.

Maître Igaku avait été formelle : _t'as un très bon contrôle, fillette, et si t'as vraiment fait tourner ton chakra pendant quatre ans sans pause, tu dois avoir des réserves de Chūnin. Profites-en parce qu'en-dehors de ça, tu vaux pas tripette en tant que shinobi. C'est ton point fort, exploite-le._

Tout ça était bel et bon, sauf que Sakura ne savait pas par où commencer. Quand le professeur Iruka ordonna à la classe de continuer à travailler la technique de Clonage, les élèves se levèrent dans un bel ensemble et se réunirent par petits groupes. Ino-chan la traîna vers Shikamaru et un gros garçon qui devait être un Akimichi, vu les spirales sur ses joues. D'autres filles se joignirent au groupe, visiblement attirées par la popularité d'Ino, et quelques garçons arrivèrent.

Mais voilà : ils connaissaient tous la technique de Clonage. Et Sakura, elle, en avait lu une description hier dans son manuel ; c'était là l'étendue de ses connaissances. Elle découvrait à la dure qu'il ne suffisait pas d'avoir un excellent contrôle pour réussir une technique : encore fallait-il savoir _comment_ canaliser le chakra. Elle essaya bien de sentir ce que faisait Ino-chan, mais ses sens ne lui renvoyaient qu'un brouillard indistinct qui voulait dire _quelqu'un est là et c'est Ino-chan._ Impossible d'en savoir plus.

 _Comment je fais ?_ demanda-t-elle désespérément à Inner. Déjà, Ino-chan produisait une copie presque parfaite, le gros Akimichi parvenait à faire un clone qui paraissait tangible, et même Naruto, plus loin sur sa gauche, semblait très concentré…

 _Sasuke-kun a déjà fait cinq clones !_

Effectivement, plus bas, six copies de l'héritier Uchiwa s'inspectaient d'un air critique. De là où elle était, Sakura aurait été bien incapable de trouver lequel était l'original.

 _Je dois réussir cette technique_ , se dit-elle avec détermination. _La manipulation du chakra est mon point fort. Je ne peux pas rater une technique !_

Sauf que dire tout haut : « Arts ninja : technique de Clonage ! » en reproduisant les sceaux Bélier-Serpent-Tigre ne servait pas à grand-chose. Les sceaux guidaient son chakra, Sakura sentait l'énergie en elle s'incliner dans un sens, mais c'était une compréhension trop brouillonne pour donner de vrais résultats.

Quant à interrompre Ino-chan… Non. Ino devait s'entraîner et Sakura rechignait à lui faire perdre du temps. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle serait une bonne amie.

Alors Sakura se décida et, reproduisant la série de sceaux, elle concentra autant de chakra que possible dans la technique.

« Arts ninja : technique de Clonage ! »

Trois… _choses_ maladives se matérialisèrent. Elles avaient l'air réelles, pas de problème, mais elles avaient aussi l'air d'être atteintes par une fièvre _terrible_. La première tomba au sol en se tenant le ventre ; la deuxième s'évanouit, sa robe rouge si pâle qu'elle en paraissait rose ; et la troisième était carrément couchée au sol quand elle apparut, sur le ventre, les fesses levées et la langue sortie comme un chien épuisé.

Sakura rougit de honte en voyant tout le groupe observer ces grotesques copies.

 _Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce que c'est que ça comment est-ce que j'annule cette technique !_

\- Sakura-chan ! s'exclama Naruto. Tu fais les mêmes clones que moi !

L'intervention eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention. Tout le monde put voir un Naruto-clone étendu sur une table pousser un râle d'agonie.

Sakura rougit _encore plus_.

 _Je suis nulle,_ geignit-elle. _Je suis une ratée et on va me virer de l'Académie, et Maître Igaku va être déçue et je vais devoir devenir marchande…_

\- Il y a un problème… Sakura-chan, c'est bien ça ?

La fillette leva des yeux désespérés vers le professeur Iruka.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, confessa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal pour une première fois. Laisse-moi regarder tes clones.

Voir le professeur examiner ses pitoyables créations était mortifiant. Quand il les eut bien observées, il les piqua avec un kunai et elles se dispersèrent.

\- Je vois, déclara-t-il d'un ton songeur. Vous autres, n'en profitez pas pour vous interrompre, continuez à travailler

\- Oui, Professeur Iruka, fit le groupe en cœur.

Ino-chan adressa un sourire d'encouragement à son amie avant de revenir à la technique.

\- Sakura-chan, demanda l'enseignant, sais-tu quelle est ta capacité ?

\- Ma… Oh, ma quantité de chakra ?

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

 _Comme une Chūnin, yeah !_ hurla Inner.

\- Non, Professeur Iruka, je ne sais pas. Je dois passer des tests cet après-midi.

\- Je vois. Voici ce que tu vas faire : puisque Sasuke-kun maîtrise déjà la technique, il va t'aider à t'améliorer, c'est d'accord ?

\- Eh ! protesta Naruto. Pourquoi Sasuke-bâtard et pas moi ?

\- Parce que contrairement à toi, Sasuke produit d'excellents clones !

\- Mais Sakura-chan est mon…

\- Silence, Naruto ! Je vais t'aider dans une minute, continue à travailler !

Pendant ce temps, les rouages tournaient à toute allure dans la tête de Sakura.

 _Travailler avec Sasuke-kun ?_ couina-t-elle. _Mais je ne peux pas ! I… Ino-chan, je ne dois pas trahir Ino-chan !_

 _Ce n'est pas de la trahison, c'est un ordre du professeur Iruka._

 _Ah oui. Alors ce n'est pas un problème ?_

Inner secoua la tête avec assurance.

 _Mais si je rate en face de Sasuke-kun…_

 _C'est un génie, il doit avoir l'habitude que les gens ratent devant lui. Ne gâche pas nos chances !_

 _Non, Inner ! Nous n'avons pas de chances ! C'est le futur mari d'Ino-chan !_

Et, parce qu'elles étaient la même personne et qu'elles révéraient toutes deux Ino-chan, Inner dut accepter. C'est ainsi que Sakura se retrouva face à un Sasuke au visage fermé, pleinement consciente des murmures envieux qui s'élevaient dans son dos. Visiblement, certaines élèves n'appréciaient pas que la nouvelle bénéficie des attentions de leur idole…

 _Ne pense pas à elles_ , s'admonesta-t-elle. _Concentre-toi sur Sasuke-kun._

Ce qu'elle fit. Et le sang lui monta aussitôt aux joues, parce que Sasuke était le stéréotype du prince ténébreux et qu'à l'âge tendre de dix ans, c'était un stéréotype très populaire chez les filles.

 _Contrordre : ne te concentre pas sur Sasuke-kun. Concentre-toi plutôt sur ton environnement._

Ce qui ramena derechef au premier plan les murmures dans son dos.

Sakura sentit poindre une migraine.

 _Bon, ça suffit les bêtises,_ explosa Inner _. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : concentre-toi sur la technique de Clonage !_

\- S… Sasuke-kun, merci d'avoir accepté de m'aider. Je ferai de mon mieux !

Sasuke hocha la tête. Sakura se sentit un peu stupide en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas _accepté_ de l'aider : on la lui avait fourrée dans les pattes. Mais bon, le mentionner n'aurait pas été très diplomatique.

\- Vas-y, dit le garçon.

Avec détermination, Sakura reproduisit la série de sceaux. Sa lenteur était embarrassante, comparée aux gestes sûrs de Sasuke, et elle prit la décision de s'entraîner tous les jours jusqu'à avoir rattrapé ses camarades.  
Elle pompa autant de chakra que possible dans la technique et soupira quand ses clones maladifs apparurent. Heureusement, Sasuke-kun n'eut pas l'air de désapprouver leurs positions embarrassantes, mais Sakura était mal à l'aise quand même : regarder ses clones, c'était comme la regarder elle durant les pires jours de son existence.

 _Ce que je peux être laide_ , constata-t-elle en voyant un clone blanc comme un linge adopter un air idiot. _Et mon front est vraiment trop grand…_

\- Comment contrôles-tu ton chakra ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Enfin, j'essaie de suivre ce que disent les sceaux mais… ça ne marche pas très bien.

\- Hm. Connais-tu la théorie derrière cette technique ?

 _Comme il parle bien_ , songea Sakura avec admiration. Certes, elle parlait tout aussi bien, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un garçon de son âge qui faisait l'effort d'inverser sujet et verbe dans ses questions. _Ino-chan a de la chance._

\- Je l'ai lue hier. Il faut avoir à l'esprit sa propre forme et l'infuser dans une structure de chakra. Cette technique est connue pour être la plus simple des Arts Ninja, car le chakra d'une personne contient déjà des informations sur elle et se plie facilement à la technique. Elle a été utilisée dans la démonstration d'Ukubeko Matsuri pour prouver formellement l'existence d'une signature personnelle, une sorte de code génétique du chakra, et…

 _Stop !_ ordonna Inner. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il ne t'a pas demandé de réciter ton cours !_

\- Woah, Sakura-chan, t'es super intelligente !

Comptez sur Naruto pour intervenir quand il ne fallait pas.

 _L'intello et le cancre sont EN-SEM-BLE,_ auraient chantonné ses tourmenteurs à l'Ecole Civile. Heureusement, ici, les gens étaient moins méchants…

\- L'intello et le cancre sont EN-SEM-BLE ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

La coupable – la fille aux cheveux violets qui s'était avancée tout à l'heure et qu'Ino avait arrêtée – lui jeta un regard goguenard.

 _Elle est jalouse parce que je travaille avec Sasuke-kun,_ comprit Sakura. Ça ne rendait pas la moquerie moins douloureuse.

Mais elle était _kunoichi_ – bon, presque kunoichi – et elle en avait quand même un peu marre de se laisser marcher dessus.

\- Mieux vaut ça que d'être toute seule comme toi ! répliqua-t-elle avec colère. En plus, tes clones sont aussi mauvais que les miens alors tu n'as rien à dire !

 _Hmpf !_ approuva Inner en croisant les bras.

Et la fille aux cheveux violets se prit un coup derrière la tête avant d'avoir pu répliquer.

\- Pas de méchancetés avec Sakura-chan, Ako, déclara froidement Ino.

\- Ouais, sois gentille avec Sakura-chan ! renchérit Naruto.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la défendre ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, d'abord ? Personne ne nous a dit qu'il y avait une nouvelle élève !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que l'école devrait dire des choses à une ratée comme toi ? nota Ino en levant un sourcil.

Sakura frissonna. Ino-chan n'était-elle pas un peu… méchante ? _Ratée_ : ce n'est pas un mot agréable. Mais en même temps, l'autre fille l'avait cherché.

Sakura devait s'endurcir.

Le professeur Iruka revint dans la salle à ce moment-là pour trouver plusieurs filles (et Naruto) se fusillant du regard. Il fronça les sourcils face à la tension entre ses élèves.

\- Reprenez vos exercices, ordonna-t-il aux filles (et à Naruto). Quelqu'un a des questions ?

\- Moi, moi ! s'exclama Naruto.

Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke, et la leçon reprit.

\- Essaie de mettre plus de chakra dans la technique, ordonna le génie.

Ce qu'elle fit, produisant ainsi non pas trois, mais bien _cinq_ copies fiévreuses étalées dans des positions variées.

\- Le chakra doit être concentré au niveau de la Porte du Cœur, puis relâché d'un seul coup, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

Cette fois, Sakura nota une amélioration : ses clones étaient toujours malades, mais ils ressemblaient dorénavant à une Sakura malade au lieu d'être des _parodies_ d'une Sakura malade. Les robes étaient rouges, la peau d'une couleur acceptable et les traits une reproduction fidèle des siens. En plus, elle y était arrivée plus vite.

 _Merveilleux,_ commenta Inner. _Si on doit infiltrer un hôpital, on saura quoi faire._

D'autres essais suivirent – douze, exactement. Sakura commençait à se demander si elle maîtriserait jamais cette technique.

 _Naruto a redoublé deux fois et il bloque encore dessus_ , se souvint-elle. _Peut-être que je suis pareille ?_

 _Je vais essayer de mettre encore plus de chakra !_

Quand dix clones se matérialisèrent, le sourcil gauche de Sasuke sembla se décaler d'un millimètre vers le centre.

\- N'es-tu pas fatiguée ?

Sakura secoua immédiatement la tête. Surveiller ses niveaux de chakra était comme un automatisme, à présent : elle ne voulait surtout pas revivre l'épuisement de chakra qui l'avait tourmentée pendant quatre ans. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait épuisé environ un dixième de ses réserves immédiates – celles dont elle n'avait pas besoin pour faire fonctionner ses membres.

Elle devina que quelque chose n'allait pas quand le sourcil _droit_ de Sasuke se décala lui aussi. C'était la première expression qu'elle voyait sur le beau visage du garçon. Elle espérait simplement qu'il n'avait pas développé une mauvaise opinion d'elle face à ses échecs répétés.

\- Essaie de… mettre _moins_ de chakra dans la technique.

\- Moins de chakra ?...

L'Uchiwa ne réagit pas. Il avait donné son ordre, à elle d'obéir.

Mettre moins de chakra dans la technique. Sakura se demanda pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé avant. Peut-être parce que dans les manuels de l'Académie, on expliquait ce qui se passait quand on ne mettait _pas assez_ de chakra, pas quand on en mettait _trop_.

 _Mais les étudiants ne sont pas supposés avoir de grosses réserves…_

 _Une seconde. Si c'est ça, notre problème, est-ce que ce ne serait pas aussi celui de Naruto-kun ?_

Elle devait vérifier ça.

Surveillant attentivement l'influx de chakra dans la technique, Sakura forma les sceaux et dit : « Arts Ninja : technique de Clonage ». Trois Sakura se formèrent dans un nuage de fumée.

Elle sentit un sourire irrésistible lui fendre le visage. L'expression se répliqua sur le visage des trois clones.

 _J'ai réussi !_ célébra-t-elle intérieurement.

 _Yahou, on est les meilleures ! On va tout faire exploser !_ hurla Inner.

\- Merci beaucoup, Sasuke-kun ! s'exclama la fillette en s'inclinant, imitée par les Sakura. Tu es un très bon professeur !

\- Hm.

Ce qui devait vouloir dire « De rien ».

\- Je vais continuer à m'entraîner. Merci !

\- Hm.

Et elle sautilla d'un pas guilleret vers Naruto, qui écoutait le professeur Iruka en se grattant la tête.

\- Professeur Iruka, excusez-moi, puis-je parler à Naruto ?

\- Bien sûr, Sakura-chan.

\- Merci. Naruto, écoute, est-ce que tu as essayé de mettre moins de chakra dans la technique ? Ça a marché pour moi !

\- Ben oui, c'est ce que Prof Iruka arrête pas de me dire… Mais c'est trop dur, j'y arrive pas !

Oh. Sakura sentit son excitation retomber comme une bulle de savon qu'on venait d'éclater. _Naruto ne doit pas avoir un très bon contrôle…_

\- Tu as réussi la technique, Sakura-chan ? demanda le professeur. Puis-je la voir ?

\- Tout de suite, professeur.

 _On ne doit pas surtout pas rater. Pas en face d'Iruka-sensei et de Naruto._

\- Arts Ninja : technique de Clonage !

Et, avec moins de fumée que tout à l'heure, quatre Sakura se tinrent soudain sur la rangée. Sakura n'était pas peu fière : elles étaient des copies exactes, jusqu'au bracelet en tissu rouge un peu effiloché que sa mère lui avait offert pour son septième anniversaire.

\- Ouais ! Bravo, Sakura-chan ! s'écria Naruto en se jetant au cou… d'un clone, qui se dissipa sous l'assaut en laissant le garçon trébucher.

\- Woah ! Sakura-chan, c'était pas toi ? J'aurais jamais deviné !

Le professeur Iruka se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Bien que les capacités d'observation de Naruto ne soient pas un très bon indicateur (le blond poussa un cri indigné), tu as effectivement très bien réussi la technique. Je comprends mieux pourquoi on t'a laissée passer en dernière année. Maintenant, je vais te donner un exercice plus difficile : essaie d'utiliser seulement deux signes de main au lieu de trois. Ce n'est que quand tu pourras pratiquer la technique sans signes que tu pourras dire que tu l'auras parfaitement maîtrisée.

\- Oui, Professeur Iruka, merci beaucoup pour vos conseils.

\- Eh, Prof, pourquoi vous m'avez jamais dit ça à moi ?

\- Pour maîtriser parfaitement une technique, il faut déjà la maîtriser tout court, Naruto !

Sakura ignora la scène et partit s'installer dans un coin tranquille.

 _Tout ça, c'est grâce aux conseils de Sasuke-kun,_ se dit-elle en commençant l'exercice. _Il est vraiment formidable !_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, laissez-moi un petit commentaire si ça vous a plu.


End file.
